C'est moi qui te tuerai
by Nadgrimm
Summary: Alors que son pire ennemi gît devant lui, une phrase récurrente, sa conviction inébranlable, revient sans cesse dans la tête de l'informateur. Ma première fic, n'hésitez à dire ce que vous en pensez ;)
1. Chapter 1

Ohaiyo ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma première fic ! C'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Merci à Narita-san sans qui ils n'existeraient pas).

Enjoy!

* * *

.

L'air était frais en cette fin de soirée à Tokyo. On était en avril depuis peu, le Japon sortait lentement de l'hiver et les bourgeons s'épanouissaient sur les branches des cerisiers tokyoïtes.

La floraison promettait d'être exceptionnelle cette année.

De cela, Izaya Orihara n'en avait cure. Il resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui, frissonnant quand une bourrasque cinglante fit danser follement ses mèches brunes.

Le jeune informateur marchait nonchalamment dans les rues d'Ikebukuro, admirant les lumières artificielles d'une ville qui ne s'endort jamais vraiment.

Il aimait l'agitation qui régnait dans ce quartier animé de la capitale nippone. Elle lui permettait d'observer ses chers humains sans se lasser.

Un mince rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait rarement l'occasion de se promener en toute impunité dans ces rues. Et encore moins quand la promenade se prolongeait au delà d'une heure, comme c'était le cas ce soir, d'autant qu'Izaya ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour se dissimuler.

Il était donc assez étrange qu'un grand protozoaire aux cheveux décolorés n'ai pas encore débarqué, un lampadaire au poing, en lui hurlant de dégager le plancher (en des termes bien moins polis, il va de soi, entrecoupés de menaces de mort bien sûr !).

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à son téléphone. Il était également rare qu'on lui foute ainsi la paix, étant donné son travail. Cela ajouta à son humeur déjà excellente et il se mit à rire. Il vit plusieurs personnes intriguées lui lancer des regards en biais. Il les ignora.

Il laissa son rire s'éteindre, bien qu'il conservât un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Il frissonna de nouveau. Et une idée lui vint. Il jeta un regard à l'heure affichée par son téléphone. Bon, il n'était pas encore trop tard. Avec un peu de chance, le protozoaire sus-mentionné ne serait pas encore rentré chez lui.

A la perspective d'une bonne course-poursuite avec Shizu-chan, qui aura le mérite de le réchauffer en plus de le distraire, le sourire d'Izaya s'élargit.

C'est d'un pas guilleret qu'il se mit en quête de sa Némésis, empruntant les rues qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Après cinq minutes de marche, il tomba presque nez à nez avec Tom. Il nota immédiatement l'absence du protozoaire à ses côtés, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt, concentré qu'il était sur la recherche de la chevelure blonde caractéristique.

\- Izaya.

Tom avait prononcé son nom d'un ton neutre, pas plus étonné que ça de tomber sur l'informateur.

Ce dernier le salua d'un petit signe de main, son sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Son vis à vis ne put empêcher un petit frisson de le parcourir devant son air prédateur. Il savait que celui-ci laissait présager des soucis.

\- Si tu cherche les ennuis, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que Shizuo est rentré chez lui. »

Izaya ne retint pas un petit soupir de déception et ne s'attarda pas. Il avait deviné, en voyant Tom seul, que Shizu-chan ne serait probablement plus à Ikebukuro. Son sourire s'évanouit, remplacé par une moue vaguement boudeuse. Sa distraction semblait être compromise.

Son sourire, toutefois, refleuris rapidement.

Il était sûr, en effet, que quand il était passé dans cette ruelle il n'y a pas moins d'une demi-heure, le panneau de signalisation, dont il ne restait à présent qu'une base tordue, se tenait encore droit, à remplir sa noble fonction.

S'engouffrant dans la ruelle, il avisa un mur dont l'intégrité physique était fortement compromise par le large trou qui le perçait à hauteur d'épaule.

Attentif, Izaya continua d'avancer sur cette voie, dont il savait qu'elle faisait partie de la route qu'empruntait le monstre d'Ikebukuro pour rentrer chez lui. Elle était bien éclairée et bordée de boutiques, pour beaucoup fermées à cette heure, et d'izakaya* d'où s'échappait de la musique et la rumeur de conversations animées.

Immergé dans l'ambiance du lieu, il faillit ne pas remarquer une petit voie, perpendiculaire à celle ou il se trouvait. A vrai dire, il n'y aurait probablement pas accordé d'attention, même en connaissant son existence, si son regard n'avait pas été attiré par un drôle d'éclat.

La voie, probablement réservée à la livraison, était à peine assez large pour permettre le passage d'un petit fourgon. Et, au contraire de celle où il se trouvait, elle était très sombre, à peine éclairée par les néons se trouvant derrière lui et les petites lueurs vertes des issues de secours.

Malgré cette faible luminosité et bien malgré lui, Izaya avait plissé instinctivement les yeux pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'il voyait.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la voie et s'immobilisa, scrutant les ténèbres. Il finit par distinguer vaguement une forme sur le sol crasseux.

L'éclat blanc qui avait accroché son regard provenait du milieu de la voie.

Il était là, affreusement tordu, brisé, disloqué, aucune parcelle de son corps autrefois si solide n'ayant été épargné, figé dans son agonie.

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était irrémédiablement foutu.

La faible lumière se reflétait sur le métal jadis droit et brillant de ce pauvre panneau.

Secouant la tête, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, le jeune homme balaya une dernière fois la place du regard.

Il allait se détourner quand il se figea de nouveau.

Il n'était pas sûr. La pénombre était trop profonde.

Se ravissant, il finit par entrer dans l'espace entre les deux bâtiments. Il avançait lentement, sur ses gardes, le couteau prêt à être utilisé. Il étrécit encore les yeux, tentant de percer les ténèbres.

C'est à moins de huit mètres de lui qu'il le vit.

Shizuo était allongé en chien de fusil, dos à lui.

Le sourire plus large que jamais, un ricanement franchissant ses lèvres, Izaya prépara son couteau.

\- Shiiiizuuuuu-channnnn~ Je sais bien que tu n'es qu'une bête mais tout de même ! Ton unique cellule neuronale ne suffit même plus pour te souvenir que tu as un lit ?

Se penchant vers la silhouette, il s'étonna de son absence de réaction. D'ordinaire, le simple son de sa voix suffisait à le réveiller et à le mettre en rage.

\- Shizu-ch ... »

L'informateur s'interrompit brutalement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il avisait la large tâche sombre qui souillait le sol sous le corps de Shizuo.

Lâchant son couteau, il parcourut précipitamment les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux aux côtés de son ennemi juré, n'accordant aucune attention au bruit de verre brisé qui s'échappa de sous ses semelles.

Lui saisissant fermement l'épaule, il le retourna sèchement sur le dos. Un frisson descendit alors le long de son échine et il resta figé un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il voyait.

L'avant de sa chemise imbibée d'un lourd liquide rouge, Shizuo gisait inconscient devant lui.

Le sang continuait de sourdre lentement par deux petits orifices sur la poitrine du garde du corps, qu'aucun souffle ne semblait animer.

Une écume rouge maculait sa bouche, tranchant de façon presque douloureuse avec son visage d'une pâleur effrayante et ses lèvres bleuies.

Izaya repris pied avec la réalité et une rage sans nom monta dans sa poitrine.

 _« Qui ? »_

Tremblant légèrement, Izaya s'empara de la main qui reposait près de lui. Il sursauta presque en sentant à quel point elle était froide.

 _« Qui a osé ? »_

Les doigts fermement pressés sur le poignet froid, il ne sentait aucun mouvement sous la peau fine. Il trembla un peu plus.

 _« C'était à moi de le tuer. »_

Respirant profondément, il tenta de se reprendre, contrôlant la colère de plus en plus brûlante.

Il posa ses longs doigts sur la jugulaire de son ennemi.

 _« Qui d'autre que moi aurait eu le droit d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Sur l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro ? »_

Cette fois ci, il le perçut. Il sentit la rage refluer un peu.

 _« Rien n'est perdu, je peux encore le tuer ! »_

Sous ses phalanges, il sentait un pouls. Il était rapide et filant. Trop rapide. Et si filant qu'il avait du mal à isoler les battements les uns des autres.

 _« Je peux encore le tuer. »_

Izaya se redressa brusquement et observa le corps face à lui pendant quelques secondes.

Oui, il avait encore un pouvoir sur cette vie qu'il s'était appropriée et qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Mais ce pouvoir, à l'heure actuelle, ne représentait rien. Shizuo était aux portes de la mort, offert à son bon vouloir, mais de la main d'un autre.

 _« C'est intolérable, celui qui a fait ça mourra, aussi sûrement que je serai celui qui tuera Shizu-chan .»_

Prenant sa décision, et sans se soucier du sang qui la maculait, Izaya plongea la main dans sa poche et en extirpa son téléphone.

 _« Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui Shizu-chan, j'espère que ton intelligence limitée te permettra d'être reconnaissant. »_

Il aurait pu aller demander de l'aide dans la rue. Il ne le fit pas, car d'un côté on aurait emmené Shizuo à l'hôpital et il n'aurait pas pu éviter la cascade de questions qui s'en serait suivi, et d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas laisser le blessé seul dans son état, même un instant. Et puis, c'est pas comme si il ne connaissait pas un médecin. Un petit sourire tordit ses lèvres.

Il sélectionna fébrilement un numéro.

 _« Mais au final je te tuerai quand même, je me demande si ce n'est pas du gâchis que de te sauver Shizu-chan. »_

Il colla l'appareil à son oreille. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'étirait alors que les tonalités s'égrenaient.

\- Izaya-kun?

\- Shinra ! J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Cette entrée en matière directe, en plus du ton employé pas son interlocuteur persuada immédiatement le médecin du sérieux de la demande. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Je suis avec Shizu-chan, il est très gravement blessé, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut que tu...

\- Shizuo-kun !?; Le coupa le médecin Izaya, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Rien, c'est bien là le problème ! S'exclama t-il, il sentait la colère monter à nouveau.

\- Ok, ok ! Calme toi et décris moi son état.

Izaya prit quelques secondes pour réexaminer l'état de sa Némésis. Puis, d'une voix plus calme, il commença à parler.

\- Il est inconscient. Il a deux blessures à la poitrine, par balle je dirais. Je n'en vois pas d'autres. Il a le cœur qui bat très vite et pourtant il me paraît faible »

Il entendit Shinra grogner à l'autre bout de la ligne et un fracas retentir.

\- Il respire?

\- Oui, c'est faible mais oui. Il a une sorte de mousse pleine de sang qui coule un peu à chaque fois.

\- Oh merde ! Attend ! ; Izaya l'entendit au loin demander quelque chose à Celty qu'il ne compris pas; C'est bon ! Izaya, quelle quantité de sang a t-il perdu ?

Le jeune homme fronça le nez.

\- C'est difficile à dire ! A vue de nez, je dirais deux litres »

Il entendit le médecin brasser, puis donner ses instructions à la Dullahan.

\- Bon ! Izaya-kun dis moi où vous êtes, nous partons tout de suite »

Izaya s'exécuta puis, alors qu'il allait raccrocher, il fut interrompu par Shinra.

\- Izaya, tu es encore là ? Oui ? Bon écoute moi bien ! Face à une telle hémorragie, le corps de Shizuo doit être en état de choc. Si tu trouves de quoi le couvrir, fait le. Et compresse ses blessures, il faut à tout prix qu'il arrête de saigner. Veille à ce qu'il continue de respirer et que son cœur continue de fonctionner. Nous seront là dans une dizaine de minutes, on pourra pas faire mieux. Tu arriveras à te débrouiller ?

Il acquiesça puis raccrocha. L'échange avait duré à peine une minute mais il eu l'impression que c'était une heure.

Il se tourna vers le visage pâle de Shizuo et revérifia son pouls. La peau lui sembla encore plus froide. Il retira sa veste et en recouvrit le blessé.

La rage flamba de nouveau en lui tandis qu'il pressait ses mains sur les blessures, la tête inclinée pour sentir le souffle faible sur sa joue.

\- T'as pas intérêt à crever.

Il avait parlé tout haut. Étrangement, cela sembla donner plus de force au sens de ses mots.

\- Tu m'entends Shizu-chan ? Je ne te donne pas le droit de mourir maintenant !

\- C'est moi qui te tuerai.

Grinçant de dents, il répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase, comme pour la graver dans l'esprit du comateux.

Soudainement, il sentit le souffle de Shizuo s'accélérer. Il se redressa un peu, l'espoir d'une amélioration s'insinuant en lui... pour repartir aussi sec quand il vit sa tête.

Le visage du blond était baigné de sueur, le visage encore plus pâle si c'était possible. Le souffle qui passait entre ses lèvres violacées était rapide, anarchique et faible.

 _« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde !? »_

Instinctivement, son regard se dirigea vers l'entrée de la ruelle.

 _« Shinra, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »_

Le corps sous lui se mit à frémir légèrement, puis à trembler de plus en plus fort.

Le stress monta en Izaya. Il déposa ses doigts sur la gorge de l'autre tout en essayant de contenir ses tremblements en s'appuyant sur lui.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, son haut s'imbibant du sang qui commençait à traverser son manteau.

Le cœur de Shizuo battait de plus en plus vite, Izaya avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Sa main recommença à trembler.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Ce fut si soudain qu'il mit une bonne seconde à s'en rendre compte. Sous ses doigts, plus aucune pulsation. Sur sa joue, plus aucun souffle. Comme par mimétisme, sa respiration se bloqua et son cœur eu un raté.

 _"Non! »_

\- Shizu-chan?

Un murmure, une question.

 _"Non! »_

\- Shizu-chan!

Un souffle, une constatation.

 _"NON! »_

\- SHIZU-CHAN!

Un cri, une négation.

Izaya était paralysé, ses notions de secourisme s'écoulant hors de lui comme de l'eau.

 _« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

Il entendit à peine que quelqu'un approchait.

 _« C'est moi qui te tuerai ! »_

Une paire de mains l'éloigna, il demeura à genoux.

 _« Tu ne peux... »_

\- Izaya!

Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par le cri du médecin dans son oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer puis brusquement se tourna vers Shinra, qui s'était agenouillé à la place qu'il occupait précédemment. Il bafouilla, chose inédite pour lui.

\- Je... Shinra ! Son cœur, il …. il respire plus … ça s'est arrêté d'un coup... je...

Il vit le médecin pâlir, puis appliquer rapidement ses doigts contre la gorge du blond.

\- Depuis combien de temps, Izaya ?

Le ton était brusque, urgent.

\- Celty, le défibrillateur!

Entre temps, l'informateur s'était repris, et c'est fermement qu'il déclara.

\- Juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

Il vit Celty poser le défibrillateur à côté du médecin et le préparer. De son côté, Shinra repoussait la veste souillée d'Izaya pour ensuite découper efficacement les vêtements de Shizuo et mettre son torse à nu. Plaçant rapidement les deux électrodes que lui tendait Celty, il se tourna vers le boîtier auxquels ils étaient reliés.

Izaya, à genoux près de la tête de son, probablement, ex-pire ennemi, le regardait faire, mi-fasciné, mi-enragé. Enragé, surtout contre celui qui s'était permis ça, contre Shizuo qui mourrait et contre lui qui n'avais pas su le maintenir en vie suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir le tuer.

Un « BIP ! » sonore retentit, Shinra se recula.

Des doigts se posèrent à nouveau sur une gorge.

Une machine fut de nouveau lancée.

« BIP ! »

Le même manège, le même résultat.

\- MERDE !

Un juron, qui sortit Izaya de l'hébétude dans lequel il avait replongé.

 _« C'est moi qui te tuerai ! »_

Une machine qui charge. Une colère qui monte, puis explose.

Un cri

\- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR, SHIZUO !

Shinra sursauta, se tourna vers lui.

Il l'ignora.

« BIP ! »

.

* * *

* Izakaya : équivalent des pub/cafés japonais.

Mouhahaha !

Bon, j'étais pas trop sûre de savoir comment Iza-kun allait réagir dans cette situation, je ne pouvait pas le faire pleurer (- Ça va pas non!?) et je ne pouvait pas non plus le faire se barrer ou achever direct Shizu-chan (sinon il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire et cette fic n'aurait pas dépassé les 1000 mots). J'ai donc opté pour une réaction qui, j'espère, est restée relativement Oriharesque.

Ne me tapez pas tout de suite s'il vous plaît (- Froussarde ! - Tu peux parler, tu flippes aussi)

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et je m'attelle à la suite au plus tôt ;)

PS : Je suis un peu nulle en conjugaison (- Euh, là c'est ''ais'' ou ''ait'' ? - Je crois bien que c'est ''ai'' tout court non?), donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Hellow tout le monde!

Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre qui aura mis ... Whaaaat! 2 mois à arriver! (- Bordel, qu'est ce que tu as foutu? - Comment ça qu'est ce que J'AI foutu!?)

En tout cas, je remercie ceux qui me suivent pour leur patience ^^, et je les remercient également pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bref! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce délai et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Profitez!

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Ce n'était pas une petite pluie fine, courante en cette saison, mais une réelle averse de grosses gouttes qui tombaient en un rideau dense, détrempant tout et brouillant le paysage.

Le ciel bas, chargé de lourds nuages qui se déversaient sur Tokyo, assombrissait ce début d'après-midi.

Renfoncé dans un étroit perron de pierre, à l'abri relatif de sa capuche, un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres faisait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Observer.

Dans le camaïeu de gris qu'était devenu son environnement, un groupe se détachait avec netteté.

Il y avait une dizaine de personnes, leurs manteaux, sombres pour la plupart, se fondaient les uns dans les autres. Certaines avaient des parapluies sur lesquels Izaya entendait la pluie crépiter.

Tous étaient immobiles, silencieux, tournés vers une autre personne toute habillée de blanc qui, face à eux, parlait d'un air solennel.

Le jeune informateur plissa les yeux et détailla les visages, qu'ils distinguaient partiellement.

Il identifia sans mal Simon, qui dépassait largement les autres. Le géant russe se tenait un peu voûté, son visage habituellement souriant était figé maintenant en un masque sombre. A côté de lui se tenait Tom. Les mains dans les poches, il fixait l'homme en blanc, l'eau dégouttant le long de ses dreadlocks.

A l'abri d'un large parapluie, conservant son éternelle expression neutre, se tenait Kasuka. Toutefois, sa main tenait avec plus de force que nécessaire la poignée de son abri.

Groupés sous un autre parapluie commun, se tenaient quelques amis de Shizuo, qu'Izaya connaissaient de vue. Un peu à l'écart, se tenait deux hommes qui, la capuche de leurs vestes rabattues sur leur visage, échangeaient de temps à autre de légers chuchotements. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à voir leurs visages mais il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de membres des Dollars.

Enfin, la dernière personne était celle qui l'intriguait le plus.

C'était une jeune femme, qui avait l'air à peine plus vieille que lui. Sa silhouette menue était blottie sous un petit parapluie. Izaya n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Il se contenta donc des longs cheveux bruns foncés qui cascadaient en mèches lisses jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Sa curiosité piquée, ses lèvres fines esquissèrent un sourire mutin, éveillant son expression qui était restée si sérieuse jusque là.

Il n'essaya pas de se rapprocher pour mieux voir, sachant que de là où il était, les autres avaient peu de chances de se rendre compte de sa présence.

En temps normal, Izaya n'avait aucun mal à s'intégrer dans un groupe, à se fondre dans la masse. Il savait quel rôle jouer, à quelle place se tenir.

Toutefois, et malgré tout son talent, il savait que se mêler à ce groupe là ne se ferait pas sans vagues. Ils ne l'auraient pas accepté.

Ruminant cet état de fait, il vit que l'homme à l'ample habit blanc avait fini de parler.

Sous ses yeux, le groupe se délita, ses membres s'éloignant par groupes de deux ou trois, marmonnant entre eux.

Le jeune homme suivit du regard la femme qui s'avança et qu'il vit se séparer d'un imposant bouquet de fleurs dont les couleurs vives tranchaient avec sa veste noire. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour partir à son tour, il pu enfin la voir plus précisément.

Malgré son désintérêt assumé pour les femmes, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Shizuo devait quand même avoir un minimum de bon goût.

Dans les 26-27 ans, elle avait un joli visage aux traits fins et au teint clair que faisait ressortir ses cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur ses épaules étroites. Ses lèvres, bien que pincées, étaient pleines et roses. Et, ressortant sur ce visage diaphane, de grands yeux noisette, rougis par les larmes.

« Quel cachottier ! Qui aurait pu penser qu'un protozoaire tel que lui puisse avoir le moindre pouvoir de séduction »

Et pas envers n'importe quelle fille qui plus est. Une moue perplexe prit place sur les traits d'Izaya.

« A moins que son intelligence ne laisse à désirer, ''qui se ressemble s'assemble'' à ce qui paraît. Ou alors elle aime côtoyer les monstres de foire »

Ricanant, il jeta un regard furtif sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Une fois qu'elle eue disparue, il leva les yeux au ciel, laissant la pluie mouiller ses joues

Les cumulus au dessus de lui se tordaient en de complexes circonvolutions.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, le temps s'accorde parfaitement à l'ambiance »

De moqueur, son sourire se fit pensif.

« Difficile de faire plus cliché comme situation »

Tirant sur sa capuche, il sortit de son recoin et se dirigea là où s'était tenu le groupe.

L'homme en blanc le regarda approcher, un peu surpris, les bras encombrés par une imposante gerbe de fleurs. Fredonnant la marche funèbre, l'informateur s'immobilisa face à lui.

\- Izaya-kun, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

\- Salut Shin-chan; tout sourire, il désigna les fleurs; Tu as une admiratrice à ce que je vois. Fait attention, Celty est peut être jalouse.

Le jeune médecin laissa un petit soupir s'échapper, tout en secouant la tête, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Arrête de t'amuser veux-tu. Tu étais bien plus sérieux hier soir; avisant la grimace de son interlocuteur, il changea de sujet; Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ça te dérange si on rentre? Je commence à être trempé.

Devant l'air dubitatif du médecin, il ajouta avec un rictus

\- Promis, je n'essayerait pas d'achever Shizu-chan.

Haussant les épaules, le médecin se retourna, les bras toujours chargés.

\- Bien, mais ouvre moi la porte veux-tu.

Un court instant plus tard, Izaya pénétrait dans l'appartement , suivi de près par son propriétaire. Ce dernier se déchargea de son encombrant fardeau, puis revint se déchausser, imité par l'informateur.

Qui demanda :

\- Au fait, pourquoi un telle conférence devant l'immeuble ?

\- J'ai reçu des appels ce matin, comme Shizuo ne s'était pas montré à Ikebukuro et que personne n'arrivait à le joindre, ils se sont inquiétés. Et comme j'ai autre chose à faire que de raconter quinze fois la même histoire, je leur ai donné rendez-vous pour faire un petit topo général.

Izaya ne put réprimer une pointe de jalousie en lui. Savoir que tant de personnes s'inquiétaient du sort d'un monstre stupide l'énervait. Il n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître et repris.

\- Et pourquoi dehors ? Je t'ai connu plus … courtois.

\- Car ils auraient été bien trop bruyants, c'est mauvais pour les patients.

\- Il n'est pas censé être en mode ''Belle au bois dormant'' ?

« Même si ''La belle et la Bête'' lui conviendrait mieux, et pas dans le rôle de la princesse »

Il réprima un gloussement tandis qu'il imaginait Shizu-chan accoutré d'une robe de bal jaune vif. (Se craque les doigts, attrape un papier, un crayon, *rire diabolique*)

\- Même dans un coma artificiel, il peut avoir conscience de l'ambiance d'une pièce. Et à cet instant, il lui faut tout sauf de l'agitation. Et puis, je ne tenait pas à ce que tout ce beau monde se retrouve nez à nez avec Celty en squattant dans le couloir.

Ils passèrent devant la porte menant aux appartements de la Dullahan, puis s'avancèrent dans le salon spacieux.

\- Au fait, Izaya, tu ne m'as _toujours_ pas dis ce que _tu_ voulais en venant ici.

\- Quelle froideur Shin-chan ! minauda le jeune homme. N'ai-je pas le droit de m'enquérir de la santé de l'homme à qui j'ai sauvé la vie ?

Il éclata d'un rire léger. Taquiner le médecin s'avérait être très distrayant.

\- Heureusement qu'il ne t'entend pas.

\- Hin hin ! Izaya reprit un visage plus sérieux et daigna enfin s'expliquer; C'est bien toi qui m'a demandé de retrouver celui qui à abîmé notre protozoaire national non ? Et bien il s'avère qu'un informateur a besoin d'informations pour savoir où chercher.

\- Sans blague. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?

Shinra ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour renseigner l'informateur. Et tant qu'il maintenait Shizuo dans le coma, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Les balles.

\- Gné ? Fit le médecin, fort peu élégamment.

\- Quelle éloquence ! Il me faudrait les balles que tu as retirées du corps de Shizu-chan.

Grognant, le médecin dépassa Izaya en lâchant un « Suis moi ». Il s'engouffra dans un court couloir, illuminé par une vive lumière artificielle qui filtrait de l'embrasure d'une porte entrouverte.

Shinra s'immobilisa devant cette dernière, la main sur le panneau, et se retourna brièvement.

\- Attend là, je vais les chercher.

Alors qu'il poussait le battant et se glissait dans la pièce, Izaya en profita pour tendre le cou et y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle avait tout d'une chambre d'hôpital. Les murs blancs et le sol carrelé réfléchissaient la lumière crue des néons. Un lit médicalisé trônait au milieu de la chambre, ses draps tendus sur le corps inerte de Shizuo.

Izaya avait survolé cela d'un regard, qui se focalisa ensuite sur son pire ennemi.

Son état ne semblait pas avoir énormément évolué depuis la veille.

Son teint pâle faisait ressortir les grandes cernes violacées qui soulignaient ses yeux clos et ses cheveux s'étalaient en mèches ternes sur le fin oreiller. Un tube souple et opaque se frayait un chemin entre les lèvres gercée, maintenu en place à l'aide de bandes de sparadrap.

Le haut de son torse, ainsi que ses bras, étaient découverts et étaient parsemés de nombreux électrodes et perfusions.

Une pointe de rose colorait toutefois de nouveau ses pommettes et un petit écran montrait les pulsations lentes et régulières de son cœur.

« Pas de ''bip-bip'' ? Dommage, ça aurai fait tellement cliché »

A la place, le jeune homme entendait le petit bruit feutré du respirateur.

Il recula dans le couloir alors que Shinra revenait vers lui, une petite boite entre les mains.

\- Voilà, j'espère que ça va te servir, Iza-kun.

Il la laissa tomber dans la paume de l'informateur, qui referma ses longs doigts dessus. Le médecin capta alors son regard, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir _les_ retrouver. Nous voulons tous savoir qui a fait ça. C'est à tout un groupe de commanditaires que tu as à faire ce coup-ci.

\- Et il est de mon devoir de tous les satisfaire.

La mine malicieuse, il faisait sauter la boîte dans sa main, et ajouta pour lui même :

« Sans compter que je suis moi aussi mon propre commanditaire »

Riant intérieurement, il partit d'un pas guilleret, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce, en direction de la sortie.

Enfilant ses chaussures, il salua joyeusement Celty, qui venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Il sortit, le sourire greffé aux lèvres.

* * *

A mesure qu'il approchait de chez lui, son expression se dépouilla progressivement de sa joie, pour devenir plus froide, plus cruelle.

Le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, secoué par les cahots de la rame de métro, il surprit du coin de l'œil une jeune fille en train l'observer avec un air vaguement apeuré.

Le visage fendu de son plus beau sourire diabolique, ses prunelles acajou la fixant intensément, Izaya tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

Il vit avec délice ses traits se décomposer. Les joues rouges et la mine effarouchée, elle se détourna et s'éloigna quelque peu d'un l'informateur qui retenait difficilement son hilarité.

Ahhhh~ ! Les humains étaient si distrayants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à Shinjuku.

Autour de lui, le quartier était en effervescence malgré le temps. Se rencognant dans sa capuche, il hâta le pas en direction de l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait.

Alors que l'averse s'intensifiait, il se précipita à l'abri du hall carrelé, et il accueilli avec petit soupir la douce chaleur qui y régnait.

Chantonnant, il poussa la porte de son appartement et retira de nouveau ses chaussures. Il se débarrassa de son manteau trempé et le mit à sécher.

Du pas nonchalant, il contourna le sofa et alla se poster à sa place de prédilection, contre la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue en contrebas.

Il survola vaguement du regard la marée de parapluies qui se pressait sur les trottoirs.

Secoué d'un violent frisson, Izaya se rendit compte que le pull fin qu'il portait était humide et lui collait à la peau.

Il grogna, mécontent. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si il avait disposé de sa veste habituelle, mais cette dernière gisait à présent au fond de son panier à linge, encore imbibée du sang de Shizuo.

S'arrachant de la fenêtre, il se motiva à aller prendre une douche avant de tomber malade. Pas qu'il s'en soucia particulièrement mais il avait du pain sur la planche.

Arrivé dans la vaste salle carrelée, il alluma l'eau et la laissa chauffer le temps d'ôter ses vêtements.

Alors que la vapeur s'élevait doucement, le jeune homme se plaça sous le jet qui lui frappa alors agréablement les épaules.

Il sentit ses muscles se dénouer progressivement, évacuant une tension qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'accumuler. Cela dit, avec les événements de veille n'importe qui aurait été tendu.

Mais Izaya n'était pas n'importe qui, et c'est précisément ce qui le troublait à cet instant, alors que l'eau cascadait sur sa tête.

Pourquoi était il si tendu ? Rares étaient les choses qui parvenaient à le troubler et Shizu-chan n'aurait définitivement pas du en faire partie.

Bien sûr, une fois sûr qu'il était relativement hors de danger, il avait été incroyablement satisfait de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle s'était retrouvé l'ex-barman.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son amusement habituel face à une presque mort de Shizuo lui semblait si creux ?

Tournant cette question dans tout les sens, il ferma l'eau en soupirant et quitta la chaleur agréable de la cabine.

Le contact du sol froid le fit tressaillir. Observant distraitement l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau pour former un petite flaque à ses pieds, il écarta de courtes mèches mouillées de son visage.

Par automatisme, ses doigts se saisirent d'une serviette propre et entreprirent de le sécher.

Le corps détendu mais l'esprit agité, Izaya fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Enroulant prestement la serviette autour de ses reins, il sortit de la petite pièce embuée et s'empara de l'appareil qu'il avait laissé dans sa veste.

\- Les affaires reprennent, murmura t-il en avisant le nom affiché sur l'écran.

Il décrocha juste avant que le répondeur ne s'enclenche.

\- Yogi-kun ! Ohaiiiiiyoooo ~~ Ça fait longtemps ! Je te manque ?

La voie enjouée d'Izaya résonna dans l'oreille du yakuza. Il ne pu réprimer une grimace face à l'irrévérence de son informateur. Attaché au respect, il savait toutefois la cause perdue d'avance, il ne se formalisa donc pas (question de sauvegarde de sa santé mentale).

\- Pas si longtemps, non. J'ai besoin de toi, Orihara.

\- Ça je m'en serait douté un rire léger s'éleva, faisant se lever au ciel les yeux de Shiki. Tu sais qu'on est dimanche, quelle idée...

\- Sois un peu sérieux !

Ricanement.

\- Je le suis toujours quand il s'agit des affaires, tu devrais le savoir, Yooo-giiii-kun~~

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Des infos « -Sans blague ! » sur un nouveau clan qui s'est implanté à Akihabara. Ils n'ont pas encore fait beaucoup de vagues. Ils se font appeler les Deildegast.

\- Deildegast ? Ce nom ne me dit rien.

\- Comme je te disait, ils viennent de débarquer. Je ne connaît encore ni leur champs d'activité, ni l'étendue de leur clan.

\- A l'oreille, leur nom me semble étranger. Une idée de qui dirige ?

\- Je sais juste qu'il est surnommé Askeladden.

\- Hum ! Ça va pas être évident. Mais dit moi, Yogi-kun, pourquoi faire appel à moi si tôt ? Je pensait que ton réseau d'information était l'un des plus efficace de Tokyo « Pas autant que le miens, il faut l'avouer ». J'ai pas mal de boulot tu sais !

Shiki pouvait presque voir la mine que devait arborer le jeune homme à cet instant, celle du chat qui a bouffé le canari de la voisine.

\- Me prend pas pour un con, Orihara-san! Tu te doute bien que je n'aurait pas pris la peine de t'appeler directement si ça avait été aussi facile !

« -Oh, oh ! Orihara- ** _san_**? Il est vraiment de mauvais poil on dirait »

\- Je te taquine Yogi-kun.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, rétorqua vertement le yakuza.

\- Je suis désolé.

« - Tu n'es absolument pas désolé enfoiré »

\- Je t'en aurai voulu si ça avait été facile, tu sais ! Précisa l'informateur.

\- Et tu n'es précisément pas le genre de personne à se mettre à dos, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu me flatte ! Soyons honnêtes, Yogi-kun, nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre des hommes à contrarier.

Izaya sentait que le mafieux au bout du fil se détendait un peu. Lâchant un petit gloussement, il repris plus sérieusement.

\- Pour quand as tu besoin de ces informations ?

\- Le plus rapidement possible « -Comme toujours », avant la fin du mois. Je t'envoie le peu que j'ai rassemblé sur eux à l'adresse habituelle.

\- Moins d'un mois! C'est court, même pour moi.

Une petite grimace déforma le visage d'Izaya.

\- C'est pour ça que je te paye non ?

Un petit blanc s'étira entre eux, avant que Shiki ne reprenne la parole. Sa voix grave avait retrouvé son calme.

\- Fait attention quand tu enquêtera sur eux, Orihara, ils me donnent un sale pressentiment.

\- Ta sollicitude me touche profondément, Yogi-kun.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Tu l'es toujours. Bon, je te recontacte dès que j'en sais plus.

« -D'autant que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas me faire mal aux yeux avec son ''dossier'' »

\- Bien, tu sais ou me joindre.

Là dessus, le yakuza raccrocha.

Posant son téléphone, Izaya se dirigea vers sa chambre et trouva de quoi s'habiller (quel dommage ^^). Se laissant tomber avec un soupir devant son bureau, il ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à pianoter rapidement. Ouvrant l'une de ses boites mail, il trouva le fameux ''dossier''. Il était plus maigre encore que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il se plongea dedans avec d'autant plus d'enthousiasme, presque ravi de cette difficulté supplémentaire.

Il allait avoir des coups de fil à passer.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, c'est un Izaya de très mauvais poil que Shinjuku vit débarquer dans ses rues.

En effet, le jeune homme revenait encore une fois bredouille d'une rencontre censée lui apporter plus d'informations sur ce fameux gang.

Ajouté à cela le fait, certes insignifiant, mais irritant, qu'il avait du se résoudre à se séparer de sa veste préférée. Il lui avait été impossible de la débarrasser de tout le sang qui la souillait.

Et pour couronner le tout, son contact à la police centrale de Tokyo s'était révélé être totalement inutile dans l'identification des balles données par Shinra.

Ouvrant son téléphone, il relut encore une fois le message qu'il en avait reçu.

« Ohihara-san, voici tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de ce que tu m'as envoyé.

Ce sont des balles de 9mm Parabellum, ce sont des munitions très communes, surtout dans le milieu militaire et la police. Sans la douille, impossible d'avoir le numéro de série et de retrouver le fabriquant. Par contre, les stries sont celles caractéristiques des Beretta 92 , mais là encore, ces armes sont très répandues.

Je ne peut rien tirer d'autre (sans mauvais jeu de mot) de ces balles.

Dis moi au plus tôt si tu veux les récupérer, en attendant je les conservent précieusement.

Bien entendu, je n'ai mis personne d'autre au courant.»

Grognant à mi-voix contre l'incompétence de ses contacts, il en vint presque à regretter que son défouloir favori soit hors-service.

Alors qu'il allait remettre le téléphone dans sa poche, résistant à l'envie de le balancer contre un mur, il le sentit vibrer dans sa main.

Il ferma et yeux et poussa un long soupir, la lassitude s'emparant de son corps. Cela vaudra t-il le coup de lire ce message? Où bien aura t-il le droit à une énième nouvelle décevante ?

Nouveau soupir. Puis, se disant que son humeur ne pouvait se dégrader plus, il ouvrit le SMS. De Shinra. Izaya se mit à espérer que sa journée ne serait finalement pas si pourrie que ça.

Espoir qui se mua en certitude dès le début du message.

« Shizuo est réveillé, je te le dit pour que tu soit au courant mais, surtout, ne viens pas, il n'est pas encore en état de TE voir »

Un sourire, jusque là aux abonnés absents, refleuri sur la visage de l'informateur. Ne tenant aucun compte de la fin du message, il fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas dansant en direction de l'appartement du médecin.

Il allait enfin s'amuser un peu et, par la même occasion, tenter d'avancer sur l'une de ses affaires.

* * *

Voilà voilà!

Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose de palpitant dans ce chapitre car je ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop long.

J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu et j'espère également vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre!

Bien sur, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com' pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (- Je ne mord pas, promis!)

Enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que le 3° chapitre sorte au plus vite!

A bientôt!

PS: Si quelqu'un sait comment faire un lien vers une image, il peut me le dire par MP, car c'est avec plaisir qui je partagerait l'image évoquée plus haut ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hellowww!

Mesdames et ...Messieurs?, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce troisième chapitre qui aura mis moins de temps que prévu à sortir :D

Me voici enfin en vacances pour une semaine, ce qui me laissera un peu de temps pour avancer dans cette histoire (qui est en train de partir plus loin que prévu à la base).

Bref! En tout cas, je vous remercie, vous qui me suivez, et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira toujours ;)

Un grand merci à Mayuno pour sa seconde review qui a bien boosté l'écriture de ce chapitre qui penchait vers une dangereuse stagnation.

Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas a moi mais à Narita-san (quelle chance ;) )

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout était étrange.

Autour de lui. En lui.

Il ne sentait pas, ne ressentait pas.

Il avait l'impression de flotter, sans toutefois ressentir aucun mouvement. Aucune tangibilité ne lui permettait de distinguer le bas du haut, la gauche de la droite.

Et ses sens ne lui étaient d'aucun secours.

Tout était noir autour de lui.

Ou blanc.

Ou bien ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Comment définir une absence de couleur?

Aucune odeur non plus, il ne savait même pas si il respirait.

Des sons, étouffés, déformés, sans sens, effleuraient sa conscience avant qu'il ai pu déterminer si ils étaient réels ou non.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas réellement essayé de comprendre la nature de ses sons.

Il se sentait détaché. Ni inquiet, ni curieux, il ne ressentait que de la plénitude, du calme. C'était si reposant.

Si bien qu'il n'aurait su dire si du temps s'était écoulé. Une seconde ou un an auraient pu passer de la même façon.

Y avait il seulement un Temps ?

Il n'avait même pas une vague conscience de son corps, il avait l'impression de n'être nulle part et partout à la fois.

Par deux fois, il avait eu une sensation étrange de légèreté. Son esprit, enfin ce qu'il supposait être son esprit, s'était à la fois éthéré et aiguisé. Des pensées, lumineuses, fulgurantes, avaient jaillies à mesure qu'il s'allégeait.

Puis, à chaque fois, alors qu'il allait toucher du doigt (de manière métaphorique) la nature de ces songes, une secousse lui faisait perdre pied.

Mais il ne ressentait aucune déception, aucune amertume.

Il ne ressentait pas.

* * *

Quelque chose avait changé. Il le sentait. Il _sentait._ Et c'est précisément en cela que résidait l'anomalie.

Quelque part, un heurt, un martèlement, se répétait régulièrement et inlassablement.

Il sentait également que quelque chose emplissait sa poitrine. _Sa poitrine ?_

Qu'il sentit aussitôt se vider, pour se ré-remplir.

Ainsi donc, il avait un corps. Qui respirait. Avec un cœur qui tambourinait contre ses côtes.

Il avait un corps. Il en sentait les limites, définies par une barrière de chaire.

Il se sentait de plus en plus dense, concentré, à mesure que ce déferlement de sensations l'envahissait.

Puis, comme on enfile un costume sur-mesure, il se fondit avec facilité dans cette enveloppe chaude et vivante. _Vivante ?_ Etait-il mort ? Non. Et pourtant, c'est la vie qu'il sentait couler en lui.

Sous lui, il y avait le contact d'une surface à la fois ferme et confortable.

A sa gauche, un bruissement. Ou bien était-ce sa droite ? Son esprit peinait à reprendre pied avec le monde physique, débordé par l'afflux d'informations.

Puis, une gène. Quelque chose clochait. Cette sensation se renforçait à mesure qu'il reprenait connaissance de son corps, pour devenir le levier qui permit son retour à la conscience.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et les referma aussitôt face à la brûlure vive provoquée par une lumière éclatante.

Grognant légèrement, il tenta de détourner le visage, les paupières fermement plissées.

Il avait du mal à respirer. _Quelque chose_ lui obstruait la gorge et il sentait la panique monter en lui.

Aussitôt, le bruit d'une chaise que l'on repousse se fit entendre. Il sentait vaguement que quelqu'un le touchait.

Le _quelque chose_ en question glissa le long de sa trachée.

Il inspira profondément, hoquetant un peu, son corps tremblant encore de la décharge d'adrénaline qui l'avait traversé.

Il battit rapidement des paupières.

Le décor autour de lui se précisa. Une voix, près de lui, porta son attention sur son propriétaire.

\- Salut Shizuo. Heureux de te voir aussi en forme.

Il fronça les sourcils, du moins, il essaya. Il avait du mal à appréhender la situation, son esprit en total décalage avec ses sensations. Hésitant, la vision encore un peu floue, il interrogea.

\- Shinra?

Du moins, il essaya. Le croassement rauque qui franchit ses lèvres parut incompréhensible, même à ses propres oreilles.

Captant son regard perdu, le médecin repris la parole.

\- Ne force pas les choses Shizuo. Tu as dormi un petit moment, c'est normal que tu te sentes un peu déconnecté.

Sa voix, à la fois douce et assurée, rassura le jeune homme qui hocha doucement la tête.

Son regard accrocha un verre d'eau, posé sur un petit chariot métallique près de la porte. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de soif, sa langue pâteuse collant à son palais.

Shinra, qui avait suivi son regard, sourit.

\- Un peu de patience. Les effets de l'anesthésie sont encore trop présents, tu t'étoufferais.

Il s'approcha et entrepris de redresser Shizuo en position semi-assise. Ce dernier sentit presque instantanément ses voies respiratoires se libérer. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il emplissait ses poumons en plein. Il les rouvrit bien vite quand un quinte de toux le prit et secoua sa poitrine.

La respiration sifflante, il fixa avec reconnaissance le verre que Shinra avait enfin eu l'envie de lui apporter.

\- Tiens ! Et bois doucement, ça serait bête que tu te noies dans un lit.

Le jeune homme loucha sur la paille multicolore qui pointait vers lui. Tendant les lèvres, il s'en empara et aspira le précieux liquide, qu'il sentit se répandre dans sa bouche.

Il faillit en gémir de bonheur.

Il déglutissait difficilement mais, contrairement à ce que craignait le médecin, aucune goutte d'eau ne s'égara dans le mauvais tuyau.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'un fois le verre vide.

Laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, il sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui comme une chape de plomb.

Le léger tintement d'un verre que l'on repose lui fit tourner un peu la tête. Son regard rencontra celui de son ami. Il avait l'air à la fois heureux et très fatigué.

\- Beaucoup de monde s'est fait du soucis pour toi, tu sais !

Non, il ne savait pas.

\- Mais je vais quand même attendre que tu te sois reposé un peu avant de prévenir qui que se soit de ton réveil. Ça te va ?

Shizuo approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Bon ! Je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin de dormir, d'un vrai sommeil. Tu devrais te sentir bien mieux dans quelques heures.

Le jeune homme, qui sentait déjà ses paupières s'alourdir, grogna vaguement son assentiment.

Le médecin se détourna et alla éteindre la lumière. Il allait quitter la pièce quand un murmure rauque le fit s'arrêter.

\- Shin..ra …. merci.

Un petit sourire fendit le visage du médecin.

\- Je t'en pris; murmura t-il à son tour.

Shinra referma doucement la porte de la chambre et se retrouva dans la pénombre du couloir.

* * *

Il était très tôt et il faisait encore nuit. Il se dirigea vers son salon et s'écroula dans le sofa.

Il était épuisé.

Il avait veillé Shizuo toute la nuit en guettant son réveil, après avoir interrompu sa sédation.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de le faire, mais devant la vitesse de guérison qu'il avait présenté et les dangers que représentait un coma prolongé sur le système cérébral, il s'était décidé.

Compte tenu de l'organisme particulier du jeune homme, il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction au réveil. Cela s'était plutôt bien déroulé, à sa grande surprise. Même si le blond s'était révélé être incapable de respirer spontanément sous intubation, ce qui était loin d'être rare, son corps semblait s'être rapidement débarrassé des dernières traces de sédatifs.

Il poussa un long soupir et appuya sa tête contre le dossier en se frottant le visage.

Un bruit dans son dos le fit se redresser. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il vit Celty s'avancer vers lui. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage las.

\- Salut.

La Dullahan se posta près de lui en pianotant sur son téléphone.

 _'Shizuo-kun va bien ?'_

\- Bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendait, oui. Il s'est réveillé quelques minutes, il dort maintenant.

Il la vit se détendre un peu à ces mots.

 _'C'est une bonne nouvelle. Les autres sont au courant ?'_

\- Pas encore, il n'est pas assez reposé pour recevoir de la visite, je préfère attendre un peu.

 _'Et pour Izaya-kun ?'_

\- Comment ça ?

Si la Dullahan aurait pu le faire, elle aurait soupiré.

 _'Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu vas le prévenir ?'_

Le sourire de médecin s'effaça, laissant place à une mine sérieuse. Lui ne se priva pas de soupirer.

\- Je ne sais pas.

 _'C'est pourtant lui qui a sauvé la vie de Shizuo-kun'_

\- Je le sais bien. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à réaliser, d'ailleurs. Venant de lui, je me serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'il l'achève.

 _'Izaya est bien plus complexe que nous le pensions, n'est ce pas ?'_

\- Il semblerai. Mais celui que je veux épargner, c'est Shizuo. Je ne veux pas penser à sa réaction quand il apprendra qu'il a une dette envers Izaya.

 _'Il le saura, tôt ou tard.'_

\- Je préférerait que ça soit tard. J'espère ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

 _'As tu pensé à quelle serait sa réaction si il venait à découvrir que TU lui a caché l'existence de cette dette? Il te fait confiance.'_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, la lassitude et le doute tendant ses traits. Après une minute de tergiversions, il marmonna finalement :

\- C'est bon, je lui dirai.

 _'A Shizuo ou à Izaya ?'_

Un petit sourire résigné étira les lèvres fines de Shinra.

\- Aux deux.

 _'C'est bien.'_

Le jeune médecin bailla alors largement, un long frisson courant le long de son dos.

 _'Tu devrais te reposer, on dirait que tu vas nous faire une crise de narcolepsie made in Shizuo.'_

Le regard de Shinra s'attendrit devant la sollicitude de la Dullahan.

Cette dernière se retourna et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir de tête sur laquelle lire le trouble que ce regard avait provoqué.

\- Tu as raison, Celty, je vais aller dormir un peu, moi aussi.

La réponse du médecin lui parvint de loin. Toutefois, elle tressaillis imperceptiblement devant la douceur qu'elle avait perçue quand il avait prononcé son nom.

* * *

Shizuo se réveilla de nombreuses heures plus tard. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la pénombre de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était éveillé la première fois.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Scrutant l'espace devant lui, il fini par distinguer de légers rais de lumière filtrant à travers le volet roulant de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Cette lueur, bien que diffuse, l'apaisa.

Les dernières brumes de torpeur quittant sont esprit, il entreprit de faire le bilan de son état.

Il se sentait bien, enfin, raisonnablement bien. Pas trop mal.

Non, tout bien considéré, il s'était rarement senti aussi mal.

Son corps entier était perclus de douleurs, sa gorge était sèche et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un chaton paralytique. Sa tête semblait prise dans un étau (très serré, l'étau) et des élancements douloureux pulsaient derrière ses yeux.

Et pour couronner le tout, sa vessie lui semblait prête à exploser.

Un long grognement rauque lui échappa alors qu'il se hissait péniblement sur le bord du lit.

Ses orteils se rétractèrent quand ils entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid. Prenant le temps de respirer et de rassembler ses maigres forces, il posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage.

Bon ! Premier point, il arrivait à se tenir debout. Avec la grâce d'un teufeur torché à la vodka, certes, mais il tenait debout.

Il risqua un pas …. et failli s'étaler lamentablement en se cognant contre ce qui était probablement la tablette métallique, qui avait été traîtreusement oubliée près de son lit. Pestant contre l'obscurité ambiante, il tendit le bras, manquant au passage de perdre son équilibre pour le moins précaire, et entra finalement en contact avec un mur. Grâce à ce point d'appui, et à sa seconde mains tendue devant lui pour sonder l'espace, il parvint (presque) sans encombres à trouver la porte de la chambre.

Trouvant la poignée à tâtons, il laissa de nouveau échapper un chapelet de jurons quand la porte, s'ouvrant vers l'intérieur, vint heurter le petit orteil du jeune homme.

Reprenant son souffle, il examina le couloir. La luminosité qui y régnait l'informa sur l'avancée de la journée.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas venant dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Shinra un peu débraillé mais néanmoins reposé déboucha sur la couloir, masquant un peu la lumière.

La main glissant sur le mur, ce dernier activa l'interrupteur qui éclaira l'endroit d'un lueur diffuse.

\- Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux maintenant, Shizuo-kun. Je ne pensait pas que tu serais capable de te lever si vite. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Oh, salut Shinra ! J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un camion, mais je suppose que je ne vais pas si mal.

Le médecin sourit face à l'ironie du jeune homme.

\- C'est presque ça. Sinon, où te rendais tu comme ça ?

\- Changer l'eau du bocal.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil.

\- Explicite un peu ton propos, s'il te plaît.

\- Faut que j'aille pisser ! D'ailleurs, où sont les toilettes dans cette baraque ?

En disant cela, il balaya le couloir du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas là. Il va falloir aller de l'autre côté du salon.

\- QUOI ! Va falloir que je traverse tout l'appart' !

Hilare, Shinra répliqua.

\- Bah c 'est que tu es dans mon espace de travail là. Normalement, j'ai très peu de patients en séjour longue durée; Il ricana un petit peu, ménageant son effet; Mais si tu ne te sent pas capable d'aller jusque là bas, je peut toujours t'apporter un pot de chambre.

Horrifié, Shizuo secoua la tête.

\- Ça va pas non !?

Il avait beau être mal en point, il conservait toujours une certaine fierté. Dans sa tête, pot de chambre = vieux grabataires de maison de retraite.

\- Bon, au lieu de rire, montre moi où c'est; dit-il d'une voix acide au médecin qui riait sous cape.

Les dents serrées, il s'avança dans le couloir d'un pas de tortue, toujours en appui sur le mur.

La traversée du salon s'annonça fort périlleuse et malgré les nombreuses embûches et embuscades tendues par du mobilier fort peu coopératif, il parvint toutefois à regagner sa chambre relativement indemne. Si on excluait sa fameuse fierté qui, malgré tout, en avait pris un sacré coup.

« J'aurais dû accepter pour le pot de chambre, tout compte fait » Il réfléchit une seconde, puis grimaça « Mouais, définitivement non ! ».

Shinra, qui l'accompagnait toujours, l'observait intensément, évaluant son état.

\- Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je pensait à un truc.

\- Ah..., le jeune médecin avait l'air septique et l'inquiétude tordit ses traits l'espace d'une seconde.

Shizuo le remarqua et entreprit de rassurer son ami. Ce dernier commença à l'examiner et alors qu'il s'affairait autour de lui, Shizuo changea de sujet, avisant plusieurs bouquets colorés posés sur une petite tablette près de la fenêtre.

\- Qui a apporté tout ça ?

Suivant le regard de son patient, Shinra sourit, un éclat malicieux dans l'œil.

\- Et bien, c'est ta petite amie. Elle est passée tous les soirs depuis que tu es là.

A ces mots, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Ma petite amie ? Je n'en ai pas, je ne vois pas qui...; la compréhension s'inscrivit sur son visage; oh... c'est Akiko, n'est ce pas?

\- Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais vu ta tête, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Alors comme ça vous n'êtes pas...; le médecin n'acheva pas sa phrase; Pourtant elle a l'air d'être adorable, en plus d'être très jolie et tout à fait dans ton genre.

Le regard de son patient se troubla et ses traits s'affaissèrent un peu.

\- Oui, elle est tout ce que je recherche. Mais il ne se passera rien avec elle, ni avec aucune autre.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la chambre. Shinra le brisa après quelques secondes, digérant les paroles de Shizuo.

\- Je ne te comprend pas, pourquoi la laisser espérer si il n'y aura jamais rien ? Et que veux tu dire par 'aucune autre' ?

Shizuo, la tête baissée et les traits dissimulés, répondit avec force.

\- Enfin Shinra, réfléchit ! N'est ce pas évident !

Il serrait les poings sur les draps et grinçait des dents.

Tout son corps était tendu et pourtant, c'est dans un murmure qu'il l'interrogea.

\- Tu sais comment on m'appelle ?

\- Oui, Shizuo, 'l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro', je le sais très bien, mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec...

\- Ça à tout à voir ! Le coupa-il brusquement.

Shinra se tut, laissant l'autre continuer.

\- Cette force, te rend tu compte de la malédiction qu'elle représente ?

Il releva la tête. Le cœur de Shinra se serra quand il vit les traits du jeune homme figés en un masque amer.

\- Shizuo...; Le jeune homme le coupa une seconde fois.

\- Vous êtes si fragiles. Chaque jours, je me bat contre mon propre corps pour préserver ce qui m'entoure. Je me bat contre moi-même pour garder le contrôle de mes réactions, de mes émotions. Et quand elles débordent, même là encore je me bat pour garder un semblant de raison.

Il fit une petite pause, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il regardait les cerisiers en fleurs sans les voir.

De son côté, Shinra ne tenta pas de parler. Depuis combien de temps son ami traînait-il ces pensées. Il avait toujours l'air si calme, en dehors de ses explosions de rage.

Sa voix, quand il repris la parole, semblait presque fragile.

\- Tu sais, c'est vrai quand je dit que je déteste la violence. Mais elle fait partie de moi, elle est moi.

Je suis comme …. un oiseau qui détesterai voler.

Sa voix dérailla un peu sur la fin et il serra encore plus fort les draps, faisant blanchir ses phalanges.

\- Izaya a raison, il a toujours eu raison. Je suis un monstre. C'est pour cela, je crois, qu'il a toujours su me faire perdre le contrôle.

\- C'EST FAUX !

Shizuo sursauta. Il regarda le médecin comme si il se rendait seulement compte de sa présence.

Car cette fois, Shinra n'avait pas pu se taire et il était bien décidé à ne pas se faire couper de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça fait longtemps que tu rumines ça mais, s'il te plaît, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire et arrête de t'apitoyer.

Shizuo, qui avait ouvert la bouche, la referma aussitôt.

\- Déja, de un, tu n'es pas un monstre...

\- Mais...

\- La ferme ! Je disais donc, de un, tu n'es pas un monstre. Ça, c'est un fait biologique avéré; Captant le regard interrogateur du blond, il précisa; Ne t'énerve pas. J'ai pris un peu de ton sang quand je te soignait et je l'ai fait examiner. Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'en prie ! Je sais que tu as toujours refusé que je le fasse, pardonne moi. En tout cas, cela me permet de pouvoir t'affirmer qu'il est tout à fait humain et tout à fait normal.

\- T-tout à fait normal ? Ça veut dire que...

\- Ton sang est le même que celui de n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Le jeune homme assimila l'information, ne sachant si il devait se sentir heureux ou non.

\- De deux; continua le médecin; Le jugement d'Izaya-kun ne devrait pas t'affecter, il te déteste depuis longtemps et il sait où appuyer pour faire mal; il inspira profondément et termina; et de trois, je ne suis pas fragile.

Shizuo esquissa un léger sourire en entendant ce dernier point.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir un ami comme toi.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir pris de ton sang ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis de toute façon, je suis trop faible pour ne serai-ce qu'envisager des représailles.

Tout deux se sourirent. Toutefois, en croisant le regard de Shizuo, Shinra su que le mal être du jeune homme était loin d'être guéri.

Un borborygme retentit alors bruyamment dans la pièce silencieuse. Shizuo grimaça alors que son comparse riait de bon cœur.

\- J'irai te chercher de quoi manger dès que j'aurais fini de t'examiner; dit il en repoussant sa chaise.

Il se pencha alors sur la poitrine du jeune homme et entreprit d'y retirer une compresse. Il dévoila lentement aux yeux de Shizuo les blessures qui s'y trouvaient.

Ce dernier observait, fasciné, deux petits trous, ainsi qu'une longue entaille traversant son pectoral gauche, tous clos par du fil à suture et qui détonaient sur son épiderme clair.

\- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ce qu'il m'était arrivé; murmura t-il.

Les épaules du médecin se tendirent. Il continua néanmoins sa besogne, nettoyant les plaies avec application.

\- Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Shizuo tressailli quand l'autre accrocha un peu ses points de son coton. Rapidement, une compresse neuve fut de nouveau fixée. Alors seulement, Shinra s'installa près de la fenêtre.

\- Quel est ton plus proche souvenir, Shizuo-kun?

\- Euh... je me souviens de … je crois que c'était mardi. Je suis allé bosser, comme d'hab'. J'ai du menacer un petit truand en balançant un distributeur et Tom m'a encore engueulé parce que ça allait encore lui coûter cher en amendes pour dégradation de biens publics.

Un petit sourire étirèrent les lèvres des deux hommes.

\- Je suis allé manger des sushis chez Simon, il y avait une réduction. Je me suis fait stalker par Akiko en début d'après-midi. Quelque chose m'a mis de mauvaise humeur, je ne sais plus quoi, sûrement un autre client. C'était une journée normale, je n'ai même pas vu ce sale parasite d'Izaya.

\- Tu te souviens être rentré chez toi ?

Shizuo se mit à réfléchir intensément, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- Non, je ne me souviens de rien après le dernier client.

Il interrogea Shinra du regard.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand le corps subit un choc important, il ''déconnecte'' les fonctions du cerveau qui ne sont pas vitales, comme la mémoire. En général, c'est temporaire.

\- J'espère que ça sera mon cas. Mais dis moi ce que tu sais, peut être que ça m'aidera.

\- Peut être. Ce que je peut te dire avec certitude, c'est que tu as eu énormément de chance. Les deux balles que tu as reçues auraient pu t'être fatales. L'une d'entre elles à rebondi contre une côte et a loupé ton cœur de très peu. La seconde à pénétré directement dans ton poumon à deux doigts de tes bronches. Malgré tout, tu as fait une grave hémorragie et si j'étais arrivé plus tard de quelques minutes, tu aurais passé l'arme à gauche. Ton cœur s'est arrêté deux fois, une fois au moment de mon arrivée, et une fois pendant l'opération.

\- Je vois.

Shizuo caressa la compresse du bout des doigts.

\- As tu gardé les balles?

\- Je ne les aient plus, non; répondit le médecin, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais Shizuo ne s'aperçut de rien.

Il se sentait déçu, il aurait aimé voir ces objets, si insignifiants en apparence mais pourtant si redoutables.

Il avait été si près de mourir. Si près.

Habituellement, il ne ressentait que très rarement la douleur et était inconscient des blessures qu'il pouvait recevoir. Ce qui lui était arrivé était inédit. Il avait été faible et il avait été touché, deux fois.

Et cela l'ébranlait jusque dans ses tréfonds.

Il avait passé des années à renforcer son corps pour qu'il puisse supporter et utiliser sa force. Il se pensait intouchable physiquement. Même Simon ne ferait pas le poids si il décidait de se battre à fond. Seul Izaya, cette sale crevette, arrivait à le blesser et serait en position de l'abattre.

Mais voilà. Des inconnus l'avaient conduit à deux pas de la mort.

Un sentiment de vulnérabilité s'empara du jeune homme sans qu'il puisse le réprimer.

\- Où m'as tu trouvé ?

\- Ah, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trouvé, j'ai été prévenu. Heureusement car si je n'avait pas eu mon matériel sur place, je n'aurai pas pu te sauver. Tu étais dans une ruelle proche du Shironeko*.

Le Shironeko était un izakaya que Shizuo connaissait bien, il passait devant tous les jours.

\- Oh ! Et donc, qui m'a trouvé ? Un client ?

Le médecin tordait nerveusement les manches de sa blouse, gardant le silence, les mâchoires serrées. Le jeune homme eu un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Non, pas un client; répondit il enfin.

\- Shinra? Qui?

Nouveau silence. Il insista.

\- Qui ? Il faut que je sache Shinra.

Oui, il fallait qu'il sache. Qui l'avait vu alors qu'il était totalement sans défenses ? Qui avait hérité de la responsabilité de sa survie ? Envers qui avait il contracté une dette ?

Qui lui avait permis de vivre afin de pouvoir la rembourser ?

Qui l'avait sauvé ?

\- ... Izaya.

\- ...

Shizuo avait ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Une sensation de froid se répandit dans son corps, courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et l'engourdissant totalement.

Izaya. Ce n'était pas possible. Il le haïssait. Il voulait sa mort.

Il l'aurait tué.

Ou même l'aurait t-il laisser agoniser, riant sur la déchéance de cette existence honnie.

Il ne l'aurait pas sauvé.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère; sa voix était froide, monocorde.

\- Je voulait te le cacher mais on m'a convaincu de te mettre au courant, je suis dés..

Il se tut devant le regard de son ami.

Ami qui sentait la rage irradier dans son corps.

Totalement différente de ses explosions habituelles, c'était une rage froide, contenue et bien plus concentrée. Elle était entièrement dirigée envers lui-même et Izaya.

Lui-même, car il avait été faible. Maintenant, la seule personne qui pouvait prétendre être son égal en avait été témoin.

Et Izaya, car ce connard n'avait même pas été capable de réagir comme il aurait du et l'avait contraint à vivre avec cet insupportable état de fait.

Il leva les yeux vers Shinra et le vit effectuer un mouvement de recul.

« Il a peur de moi » Il ressentit un petit pincement de tristesse en constatant ça et cela le calma.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Shinra. Je préfère l'apprendre de ta bouche que de celle d'Izaya.

Le médecin acquiesça, rassuré quand à ses chances de survie.

\- Si tu t'en sent toujours l'envie, je vais t'apporter de quoi manger.

\- J'avoue que j'ai l'appétit un peu coupé, mais je suppose qu'il faut bien que je me rétablisse.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, laissant son patient seul, Shinra laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Shizuo avait prit la nouvelle bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Un bruit mat retentit dans tout le couloir, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Shinra grimaça.

Bon, pas tant que ça, finalement.

Priant pour que Shizuo ne détruise pas trop la chambre, il sortit de quoi concocter un solide repas.

Tandis que ce dernier chauffait, il extirpa son téléphone de la poche de sa blouse et envoya un message groupé aux amis du jeune homme. Celui qu'il envoya à Izaya fut un peu différent et il hésita un long moment avant de l'envoyer. De toute façon, l'informateur saurait, autant qu'il l'apprenne de lui. Et puis, il avait promis à Celty de le faire.

Avec un grincement de dents, il appuya sur le bouton 'envoi'.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il passait de nouveau le seuil de la chambre et se figea devant le champs de bataille qu'elle était devenue.

Il n'avait apparemment pas prié assez fort.

Accroché à la fenêtre, Shizuo, le souffle laborieux, eu le bon goût d'avoir l'air penaud.

\- Je suis désolé Shinra, je me suis laissé un peu emporter.

\- Au moins, les murs sont-ils toujours intacts; il n'avait pu gommer l'accent de réprobation dans son ton, si bien que quand l'autre repris la parole, se fut d'une toute, toute, petite voix.

\- Et, euh... , je crois bien que j'ai rouvert mes points.

En effet, une petite fleur écarlate fleurissait sur la surface immaculée de la compresse.

Cette fois-ci, le regard que lui lança le médecin aurait pu flanquer des frissons aux ours polaires.

* * *

*Shironeko = chat blanc

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud.

Je me rend compte que les chapitres s'allongent progressivement, il faudra que je fasse attention.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire, et je vous donne rendez-vous le plus tôt possible pour la suite.

Bien sur, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est constructif et ça fait toujours plaisir (et comme effet kisscool, ça boost les auteurs ;) )

A bientôt!

PS : Comme promis, un pitit dessin réalisé par mes soins concernant une certaine image mentale de notre cher informateur lors du chapitre précédent.

J'ai mis plusieurs liens pour le cas où certains ne marcheraient pas. Pensez bien à enlever les espaces pour avoir accès à l'image.

a target = "_ blank" href = ". net" title = "Hebergeur d'images» img src = "" border = "0" alt = "Hebergeur d'image.» / a

[URL = www. HostingPics? id =] [IMG] pics / 378058P8090063. jpg [/ IMG] [/ URL]

? Id = 378058P8090063. jpg

Je m'excuse par avance de la qualité assez discutable de l'image ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hellowww!

Fin de mes (trop) courtes vacances pour moi, mais en guise de consolation, un nouveau chapitre bouclé somme toute assez rapidement (- Fierté! - Tu l'as dit, bouffie!).

Bon! Enfin un peu d'action qui se profile, comme certains l'on déjà supposé ;) (oui, oui, je parle de vous, Mayu et Flesh ^^)

En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de poster une petite review.

Mayuno, continue à stalker, il n'y a pas de soucis!

Flesh Delirium, je suis contente que tu ais pris le temps de poster ;) (j'ai essayé de corriger les fautes des chapitres précédents, effectivement, il y en avait pas mal ^^)

Nybis, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ;)

Breeef! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, comme d'hab, les perso ne sont pas à moi (sauf Akiko, revendique!) mais à Narita-sama, notre maître à tous (_ _)

Yomimono tanoshii!

* * *

\- Pfffff...

Le long soupir résonna longtemps dans la pièce.

\- Si je t'ennuie, dis le tout de suite!

\- Tu m'ennuies.

\- Bien, maintenant concentre toi.

Et Namie reprit son explication là ou elle l'avait laissée.

Izaya s'appuya contre le tissu sombre de sa chaise de bureau, le menton dans la main et affichait ouvertement une mine boudeuse.

Dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il aurait pu être en train de s'amuser à bousiller la convalescence de Shizu-chan.

Mais voilà, alors qu'il se dirigeait précisément vers l'objet de sa distraction, il avait été interrompu par son ''assistante'' qui avait exigé sa présence immédiate pour lui communiquer de nouvelles informations concernant l'affaire de Shiki.

Alors qu'Izaya s'était préparé à raccrocher et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête (comme d'habitude en fait), ce dernier point avait toutefois propulsé cette réunion en tête de ses priorités.

Maintenant, il regrettait presque. Certes, les nouveaux éléments que lui exposait Namie étaient inédits, mais rares étaient ceux qui apportaient un véritable éclairage sur les activités ou l'organisation de ce gang fantôme.

Toutefois, il se força à écouter jusqu'au bout.

Quand enfin le flot d'informations se tarit, il en ressentit un certain soulagement.

\- Donc, si je récapitule, tu me proposes une infiltration au sein des Deildegasts sur la seule foi de renseignements plus que légers et douteux, provenant d'un contact tout aussi douteux du bas de l'échelle de l'organisation ?

Ce fut au tour de la pauvre femme de soupirer.

\- Tu présentes ça d'une façon ! Non, je ne suggérait pas une infiltration, mais plutôt une approche. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons tenter pour le moment et qui nous permettra, peut être, de songer à une infiltration par la suite.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement différent de ce que j'ai dit.

Exaspérée, Namie secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Suffisamment pour nécessiter une précision. En tout cas, nous nous devrons d'être excessivement prudents durant toute la phase de récolte d'info, sécuriser chacun de nos contacts et cloisonner à l'extrême le réseau.

\- Je sais, je connaît mon métier, Namie.

\- Je me doit pourtant d'insister, tu as l'air particulièrement distrait ces derniers jours.

\- Je m'ennuie, nuance !

\- Justement ! La perspective d'une enquête difficile et dangereuse aurait du te motiver plus que ça. Quelque chose te perturbe.

L'éclat de rire qui retentit soudain failli la faire sursauter. Elle observa son employeur se tenir les côtes en tournant sur son siège. Le changement soudain d'attitude perturba un peu la jeune femme mais elle garda son air impassible habituel en attendit que l'hilarité du jeune homme cesse d'elle-même.

Ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

Namie avisa l'air matois de l'informateur, qui la fixait de son regard rougeoyant, les yeux légèrement plissés. A ce dernier détail, elle sut qu'il était de nouveau totalement sérieux.

\- Et selon toi, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien me perturber, Namie-chan ?

Cette dernière ne sut que répondre, et Izaya s'en rendit immédiatement compte.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu ne me connais apparemment pas aussi bien que tu ne le penses.

Il croisa de nouveau son regard, comme pour la mettre au défi de le contredire.

Préférant ne pas s'engager sur un terrain aussi glissant, elle se saisie d'une épaisse enveloppe et la tendit à l'informateur.

\- Fait livrer ça à notre contact. La suite dépend de la bonne exécution de ces instructions.

La rétraction de la jeune femme fit sourire Izaya, qui s'empara des documents de ses longs doigts fins.

\- Il est temps d'aller trouver notre coursier préféré; dit il en se levant, faisant tourner sa chaise.

Namie le regarda sortir, analysant son expression. Il semblait un peu trop joyeux pour un simple dépôt de document. Les signes de l'agitation de l'informateur, tellement infimes et noyés dans son habituelle exubérance, avaient faillis échapper à la jeune femme. Faillis.

« Oh oui, Izaya, quelque chose te perturbe. »

* * *

\- J'suis désolé.

\- La ferme !

\- Mais, je t'assure...

\- C'est bon ! Tu t'es déjà excusé une centaine de fois. De toute façon, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu prennes la nouvelle avec bonne humeur.

Et pour montrer que la conversation était définitivement close, Shinra enfourna une large bouchée de nouilles.

Face à lui, Shizuo touilla dans son bol. Il n'avait pas faim. Et en plus, il détestait la soupe de mozuku. Toutefois, Shinra avait insisté sur le fait que ça serait bien plus digeste qu'un ramen, ce dernier n'ayant aucune envie d'éponger (yerk!).

Un long silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par Shinra qui, visiblement, avait cessé de bouder.

\- Au fait, Shizuo-kun, ta... euh, ton amie, Akiko, voulait passer te voir.

A ces mots, le jeune homme détacha ses yeux du bouillon brunâtre et regarda son vis à vis, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

\- Est-ce nécessaire ?

\- Bon, laisse tomber, je lui dirai que tu dors.

\- Merci.

Alors que Shinra portait une nouvelle part de nouilles vers sa bouche, la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone résonna dans la cuisine de nouveau silencieuse.

Le médecin décrocha et s'entretint brièvement avec son interlocuteur.

A peine une minute plus tard, il rangea l'appareil et se tourna vers Shizuo.

\- Je dois te laisser, un client vient de m'appeler en urgence. Tu devrais prendre une douche et te reposer un peu, prend le canapé en attendant que la chambre soit de nouveau... opérationnelle.

Là dessus, il partit d'un pas vif vers son bureau, se saisit de sa trousse d'urgence et sortit de l'appartement, tout aussi vivement.

Resté seul dans la pièce, Shizuo lorgna le plat de nouille de l'autre côté de la table et s'en empara.

Plongeant sans vergogne ses baguettes dans le bol, il grogna de contentement en sentant la saveur du ramen envahir sa bouche.

Il en avala encore quelques bouchées, puis le repoussa. Il avait encore faim mais il sentait que son estomac n'en accepterait pas plus.

Requinqué par ce repas, il s'arracha à sa chaise en se tenant tout de même à la table.

Une odeur, un peu aigre et désagréable, vint alors lui titiller les narines.

« Shinra à raison, une douche me ferait le plus grand bien »

Il se frotta le visage en grimaçant.

« Me raser aussi »

Avisant la distance qui lui faudrait parcourir pour y parvenir, il poussa un long soupir mental.

« Si je ne m'écroule pas en chemin bien sûr. »

* * *

Ça n'est qu'une demi-heure après avoir quitté Namie, qu'Izaya arriva enfin dans le rue ou vivait le médecin clandestin.

Fredonnant légèrement, les lèvres étirées en un petit sourire rusé et l'enveloppe se balançant au bout de son bras, il poussa la porte de l'immeuble (et oui, il connaît le code de l'interphone par cœur, il n'est pas informateur pour rien !).

Arrivé devant la porte, il fut surprit de constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Méfiant, il poussa doucement sur le battant et pénétra dans la petite entrée.

La foulée discrète, il s'avança vers le salon. Il voulait surprendre Shizu-chan, si possible sans se faire tout de suite repérer par le médecin qui, à coup sûr, le mettrait dehors à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière.

Dissimulé dans un renfoncement formé par un placard et le mur séparant l'entrée de la pièce de vie, Izaya tenta de percevoir les sons autour de lui.

Assez rapidement, il eu la certitude que la place était vide. Un peu déçu, il allait sortir de sa cachette pour fouiner un peu quand un vacarme retentit près de lui.

Se rencognant rapidement dans son coin, il eu un large sourire en reconnaissant la voix qui proférait, avec un vocabulaire pour le moins fleuri, un tombereau de malédictions envers le mobilier du médecin qui avait l'air d'en vouloir à sa vie (une forme de vengeance peut être).

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Izaya fut presque surpris de la voir demeurer sagement dans ses gonds.

Face à lui, un peu chancelant, se tenait son pire ennemi. Qui venait visiblement de se laver. Ses cheveux étaient encore constellés de gouttelettes qui dévalaient le long des mèches décolorées et venaient mouiller l'encolure du débardeur qu'il portait.

Ce dernier laissait entrevoir les contours d'un corps quelque peu amaigri, les côtes légèrement discernables sous le tissu.

Trébuchant un peu sur l'ourlet du pantalon large, qu'il avait, soit dit en passant, galéré à enfiler, Shizuo se dirigea de nouveau en direction de la cuisine.

Curieux et amusé, Izaya le suivit silencieusement.

Il vit le jeune homme se saisir d'un cocktail d'anti-douleurs et autres joyeusetés que le médecin lui avait recommandé d'avaler.

Il tira la porte du frigo et s'empara de la bouteille de lait. Gobant les médicaments, il la porta à ses lèvres et but à longues gorgées.

Izaya failli alors s'étouffer en réprimant un éclat de rire.

Shizuo était-il en train de … RONRONNER !?

Des larmes lui perlaient aux coins des yeux tandis que son visage s'empourprait de l'effort qu'il faisait pour demeurer silencieux.

Il reprit difficilement contenance tandis que sa Némésis replaçait la bouteille à sa place, un air un peu béat sur le visage.

« Dommage que mon téléphone soit dans ma poche, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir Shizu-chan avec une telle tronche. »

Voir son ennemi avec une autre expression faciale que la haine pure fit une drôle d'impression à Izaya.

« A le voir comme ça, il paraîtrait presque humain »

Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée inopportune. Il vit alors Shizuo balayer la pièce du regard.

« Oups ! »

Izaya n'eut pas le temps de se dissimuler.

Le temps sembla se cristalliser quand le regard de Shizuo accrocha celui de l'informateur.

Ce dernier sentit une décharge d'adrénaline lui parcourir le corps tandis que son cœur s'accélérait.

« Ça va barder ! »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- I-za-yaaaa ! La voix rauque, basse, résonna dans l'appartement silencieux.

\- Tu te souviens de mon prénom, en voilà une surprise Shizu-chan !

Un éclat dangereux passa dans le regard de l'ex-barman et l'informateur le vit se saisir du mixer qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à portée.

\- La ferme ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, sale parasite ?

Un mixer vola et alla s'écraser plus loin (les capacités de vol de ce genre d'engin sont très limitées, malheureusement pour eux).

Izaya l'esquiva aisément puis, une moue ennuyée sur le visage, il répondit.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te réponde si tu me demandes de la fermer, Shizu-chan ? Cela dit, ça fait longtemps que je n'espère plus grand chose de ton intelligence pour le moins... limitée.

La colère flamba dans la poitrine de Shizuo. Il s'élança vers cet homme qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Izaya recula précipitamment, surprit par la soudaine vélocité de son ennemi. L'évitant de justesse, il s'éloigna avec un grand éclat de rire.

\- Holà, tout doux la bête ! Il serait dommage que tu ruines mon intervention _salvatrice_ par un mouvement d'humeur.

Shizuo se figea à ses mots. La mâchoire se crispant et les yeux étrécis, il prit appui contre un meuble, soutenant ses jambes encore faibles.

\- Pourquoi Izaya ?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

\- Hum ! Parce que, probablement.

Shizuo ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, serrant les dents, pour juguler la colère qui menaçait de déborder.

« Retient toi, pas maintenant. Il faut que tu saches d'abord. Ensuite seulement tu pourras faire ravaler ses dents à ce sale asticot. »

Oubliant au passage que les asticots n'ont pas de dents*, le jeune homme se détendit un peu, dardant son regard sur l'invertébré sus-nommé.

\- Tss ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as... ; Shizuo grimaça.

\- Ouiiiii~~ ?

Izaya se délectait de la situation. L'homme en face de lui grinça des dents.

\- Ton vocabulaire est-il trop limité, Shizu-chan ?

Seul un regard assassin lui répondit.

\- Ou bien cela a t-il du mal à sortir ?

Le jeune informateur avait dit cela d'un ton très doux, totalement démenti par un regard acéré et prédateur.

A ces mots, Shizuo serra si fort le meuble sous lui que tout deux l'entendirent distinctement grincer de protestation.

\- Ohhh, on dirait que j'ai tapé juste, Shizu-chan. Est-ce pour cela que tu es si silencieux ? Et que tu ne m'as pas encore fait la chasse pour me...

\- Tait toi !; Cette fois, aucune colère ne perçait dans la voix de Shizuo; Dis moi juste, pourquoi tu m'as... , tss ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

Izaya n'avait plus aucune envie de rire. Il voyait sur les traits de son vis à vis, une détermination qu'il trouvait bien plus effrayante que sa haine coutumière. En effet, il était bien plus facile de manipuler un homme en pleine rage qu'un homme déterminé.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de haine, le jeune informateur fit un constat pour le moins dérangeant : Depuis le début de cette rencontre, il n'avait perçu aucune haine chez sa Némésis, de la colère oui, beaucoup même, mais pas de haine.

Il fronça les sourcils, cela le perturbait bien plus que ça n'aurait du (après tout, depuis quand se préoccupait t-il des états d'âme des protozoaires?). Cherchant réponse à cette énigme, il ne vit pas que le-dit protozoaire commençait à s'impatienter devant son manque de réponse.

\- Alors !?

Le ton sec et cinglant ramena Izaya dans l'instant. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, Shizu-chan ?

Il fixa son adversaire comme si il voulait le transpercer. Shizuo frissonna face à ce regard.

S'en rendant compte, Izaya sourit brièvement avant de prendre une expression froide, sérieuse, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Je te hais tellement, Shizu-chan. Tu es un monstre, tu es nuisible, et pourtant, quotidiennement, je te vois te mêler à mes chers humains. Mes chers humains que, chaque jours sans exception, tu mets en danger par ta seule présence; Il soupira un peu; Il sont si naïfs! Il viennent vers toi si facilement, ignorant tout de ta nature.

Un rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres. Shizuo, lui, était immobile, peinant à réaliser ce que lui disait l'informateur.

\- J'aurais pu te laisser crever il y a cinq jours, c'est vrai. Seulement, si je l'avait fait, cela aurait été me trahir moi-même.

Perdu, Shizuo le vit s'approcher et s'immobiliser à une longueur de bras de lui.

\- Car vois tu, je ne peux laisser un humain, si vil et insignifiant soit-il, se salir les mains de ton sang, Shizu-chan.

Choqué, ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche mais l'informateur l'interrompit avant même qu'il eut prononcé un mot.

\- Ta vie m'appartient. C'est pour cela que je t'ai sauvé. C'est moi et uniquement moi qui vaincrait le monstre que tu es.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Shizuo n'avait pu retenir ses mots. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement sous l'émotion que les paroles d'Izaya avaient provoqué.

\- Tu auras beau le nier, tu ne peux pas occulter l'évidence. Tout ton être le clame.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre et je n'appartient à personne, surtout pas à toi.

\- Oh que si, Shizu-chan, tu m'appartiens ! Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et maintenant plus encore.

\- Pourquoi, juste parce que tu m'as sauvé ?

\- Il y a de ça, mais c'est loin de se limiter à ce simple sursaut de … possessivité.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait être pire.

En effet, qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que d'avoir une telle dette ?

Shizuo sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Donc Shin-chan ne t'as rien dit ?; Avisant les sourcils froncés de l'autre, il eut un petit rire; Selon tout évidence, non; Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre; Tu le sais sûrement mais les blessures que tu as subi étaient très graves. Tu as perdu près de quarante pour-cent de ton sang, c'est beaucoup, tu sais ! Oh bien sûr, Shinra avait bien pensé à emmener de quoi te remplumer, mais il n'est pas précisément ce que l'on appelle une banque du sang.

Izaya adressa à Shizuo un regard qui le fit frissonner de nouveau.

\- Sais tu quel est mon groupe sanguin, Shizu-chan ?

\- Tu déconnes...

\- O.

\- Tu n'as pas...

\- Comme toi.

Le blanc qui suivit cette révélation de dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle parut durer une éternité.

Puis Izaya fut brutalement saisi par le cou, les doigts de son adversaire cruellement enfoncés dans la peau.

Il sentit ses poumons se vider quand son dos s'écrasa contre le mur du salon, son crâne heurtant la surface dure.

Un peu sonné, toussotant, il laissa toutefois échapper un rire étranglé.

Son rire résonna en Shizuo, s'amplifiant comme dans une cage de résonance, chaque éclat se fichant dans son âme toujours plus profondément.

Son corps protestait, pourtant il ne fit rien pour relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'informateur. Il se sentait trembler et il se détesta pour cela.

L'hilarité d'Izaya mourut rapidement, ce dernier ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Tout près de lui, il distinguait le visage de Shizuo. Bien que ce dernier essaya de garder la maîtrise de son expression, l'informateur lut aisément la détresse qui l'animait.

Il essaya de s'en réjouir, toutefois il ne savait comment réagir. Il était habitué à la violence et la rage venant du garde du corps, et c'était précisément ce qu'il avait cherché à générer chez lui.

Mais comme d'habitude, ce monstre continuait d'agir de manière totalement imprévisible.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, qui résonna comme un cri.

Izaya ne pouvait évidemment pas répondre, luttant pour son souffle.

\- Tu as été jusqu'à me donner ton sang pour me marquer comme ta propriété. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Cette fois ci, l'informateur réussi à articuler dans un filet de voix.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es à moi, j'ai tous les droits, et tu n'es qu'un monstre.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !

\- Shizu-chan! Ton aveuglement est pitoyable.

\- TA GUEULE !

Shizuo sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il souleva le jeune homme.

Izaya devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds et ses traits se déformèrent sous la douleur irradiant de son cou.

La main libre de son tortionnaire se serra en un poing.

\- C'est ça, Shizu-chan, agis comme le monstre que tu es !; murmura t-il.

Il plongea dans le regard de sa Némésis.

Il sut alors qu'il était allé trop loin.

Jurant intérieurement, il batailla avec sa manche pour tenter d'attraper le couteau qui y était dissimulé.

Face à lui, Shizuo avait armé son bras.

« Bordel, même affaibli, à cette distance il ne va pas me louper ! »

Il se tortilla un peu plus.

Une langue de glace parcourut son échine quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se saisir de l'arme.

« Et merde ! »

Il vit le poing s'abattre.

Croisant le regard de l'autre, il comprit.

« Il va me tuer ! »

Le coup n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres.

Il ferma les yeux.

Fort.

* * *

Mouhahaha! J'aime le suspense! (- Gaffe! Voilà une pierre. - Oups! Merci! - Jt'en pris)

Voilà! Cette fois-ci, un chapitre un peu plus court mais plus intense. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite prévue pour... euh aucune idée, vous l'aurez compris, je pense, mon rythme est plutôt anarchique et dépend directement de mes périodes de travail.

Comme d'hab', une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir (- Tu rigoles! Tu sautes toujours au plafond quand t'en vois une. - Dis toi bien que si moi, je saute au plafond, toi aussi par extension. - ...touché...).

*Mea culpa, les asticots possèdent bien une paire de crochets que l'on pourraient assimiler à des dents. Merci Wikipedia, que ferai-je sans toi (- Sûrement beaucoup plus de conneries ! - Oh tient, tu ne m'avais pas manqué, toi!). Toutefois, je suis très contente qu'Izaya possédât une dentition en bonne et due forme, les crochets ne rentrant définitivement pas dans ma conception du glamour.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellowwww!

Rahhhh, ce chapitre aura été chaud à boucler dans les temps, mais ça y est (- Ça t'apprendra à faire des promesses, tient! - Méheuh!).

En tout cas, Flesh, j'espère que ce chapitre contentera un peu tes feels, qui m'ont l'air un peu frustrés ;). Je doit toutefois te concéder le fait que le basilic de HP est bien badass (mais je l'imagine mal dans une fiction où il est le personnage principal ^^)

Ma pauvre Mayu, j'espère que tu es en forme pour ce qui va suivre, en tout cas, ça devrait te remettre sur pied ;)

Mewdei, merci pour ta review! Et tu vois, vœu exaucé ^^ (Si c'est pas beau ça!)

Bien sûr, les perso ne sont pas de moi (sinon vous pensez bien que je serai en train de faire la danse de la joie) mais à Narita-sama.

Bref, rien de neuf et j'arrête avec mon blabla. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Croisant le regard de l'autre, il comprit._

 _« Il va me tuer ! »_

 _Le coup n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres._

 _Il ferma les yeux._

 _Fort._

* * *

L'impact fut terrible !

Un craquement sonore naquit sous les phalanges de Shizuo, qui sentit l'onde de choc se propager le long de son bras jusque dans son épaule.

Il haletait, les lèvres entrouvertes, tandis qu'il relâchait peu à peu la pression qu'exerçait sa main sur la gorge de l'informateur, lui permettant de reprendre contact avec le sol.

Izaya n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, les yeux toujours clos.

Il avait mal.

Ses poumons étaient en feu, le manque d'air et le choc contre le mur l'avaient étourdit et, plus que tout, de sa gorge pulsait une douleur aiguë.

Étrangement, cela lui était très secondaire, dans l'attente qu'il était d'un coup qui ne venait pas.

Il en avait sentit le souffle contre sa joue, puis le tremblement du mur, tout près de sa tête.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, étonné d'être encore en vie.

Il frémit légèrement. Shizuo se tenait bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Izaya leva les yeux vers le visage de son ennemi. Il discerna clairement la tension qui crispait sa mâchoire, son souffle erratique, le tremblement imperceptible de ses membres.

Puis il croisa son regard. Et s'y ancra.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait VRAIMENT.

Il fut happé par le maelstrom d'émotions qui y bouillonnait. Cela l'effraya. Pas les émotions en elles-mêmes, mais le fait que ce soit cet homme, précisément, qui les ressentissent.

Izaya frissonna quand les doigts qui enserraient son cou glissèrent le long de son épaule pour s'y ficher, presque douloureusement.

Dans le même mouvement, la seconde main, aux phalanges meurtries, se logea dans ses cheveux, les agrippant et l'empêchant de bouger la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout !? »

Il sentait l'adrénaline courir dans son corps comme une centaine de petits serpents électriques, accélérant son cœur et faisant frémir ses membres.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Shizuo et il voyait le visage de celui ci avancer de plus en plus près du sien.

Le lien se rompit quand le monstre pencha la tête, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'informateur.

Un long frisson parcourut ce dernier quand le souffle accompagnant les premiers mots de sa Némésis glissa sur sa peau.

\- Non, Izaya...

Le ton était étonnamment doux, prononcé d'une voix grave et chaude, si loin des cris de rage auxquels il était accoutumé. Toutefois, le jeune informateur discernait le fer sous le velours.

\- … Je ne suis pas un monstre. Ou plutôt, je ne le suis qu'avec toi, qu'en ta présence. C'est toi qui fais de moi un monstre; il ria légèrement, son souffle chaud chatouillant la peau fine du cou de l'informateur; Mais c'est terminé, je ne te laisserait plus avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi.

Il fit une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration. Puis chuchota :

\- Tu crois que je t'appartient, mais la haine que tu nourris t'asservis bien plus que moi.

Le jeune homme se recula, juste assez pour renouer le contact visuel. Plusieurs secondes, ils s'observèrent, leurs fronts se touchants presque.

Puis Shizuo pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Izaya.

Le jeune informateur était pétrifié.

Il sentait les lèvres veloutées se mouvoir légèrement sur les siennes. Plus caresse que baiser, l'acte était doux, à peine esquissé, se contentait d'être sans demander de retour.

Passée la surprise, Izaya sentit une colère sourde l'envahir.

Son corps entier se tendit.

Shizuo perçut le changement dans l'attitude du jeune homme et eu juste le temps de se jeter en arrière, alors que la pointe effilée d'un couteau frôlait sa poitrine.

Le mouvement, brusque, violent, eu raison de la résistance du garde du corps.

Et alors qu'il titubait en arrière, il eu soudain l'impression que deux barres de fer chauffées au rouge lui transperçaient la poitrine.

Il gémit lourdement et trébucha, une main crispée sur le tissu sombre de son débardeur, l'autre s'accrochant au dossier du canapé de Shinra.

Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour rester debout et pour juguler la douleur qui le transperçait à chacune de ses respirations heurtées.

Plongé dans un brouillard douloureux, il eu du mal à revenir à la situation présente.

Son instinct l'incita toutefois à se focaliser sur la forme floue qui s'avançait vers lui. Plus précisément sur l'éclat métallique qu'elle brandissait.

Face à lui, Izaya , dont la sangle qui maintenait son arme avait enfin daignée céder (il regrettait son ancienne veste, avec qui cela ne serait certainement pas arrivé), s'avançait avec circonspection.

Il avait déjà commis l'erreur de sous-estimer Shizu-chan tout à l'heure et bien que ce dernier semblât plus vulnérable que jamais, il n'allait pas répéter la même connerie.

Cela lui avait bien trop coûté.

Il pouvait accepter la violence et les coups venant de Shizuo, après tout c'était dans sa nature, mais il sentait encore sur lui la brûlure provoquée par ses lèvres. Le contact avait été trop intime, en décalage trop important avec le cadre de leur ''relation'' habituelle. Et la douceur qui s'en était dégagé l'avait bien plus remué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre car elle remettait en cause les fondements de ce qu'il prenait pour acquis concernant son monstre.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, son couteau prêt.

Que devait il faire maintenant ?

Le tuer ? Il n'avait plus d'excuses pour retenir son bras.

Shizu-chan se tenait face à lui, plié en deux, le visage crispé par la douleur et les jambes flageolantes. Un irrépressible appel au meutre.

Oui, le tuer semblait être une évidence.

Shizuo releva le visage vers lui.

Le regard d'Izaya se porta alors vers la fine ligne carmine et brillante qui s'écoulait de la bouche du jeune homme jusqu'à son menton et qui souillait ses lèvres fines tordues en un rictus.

Comme hypnotisé, il se sentit approcher jusqu'à ce que le fil de son arme se loge contre la gorge de l'autre et en morde légèrement la chair, faisant sourdre le sang sur la peau pâle et fine.

Il pouvait presque sentir les battements du cœur de sa victime résonner contre la lame.

Il se sentait calme. La colère qui l'avait étreint s'était évanouie à l'instant ou il avait prit sa décision.

Il allait tuer Shizu-chan. Enfin.

Après tant d'années à le provoquer, à le blesser, à l'humilier.

A le haïr.

 _« Tu crois que je t'appartient, mais la haine que tu nourris t'asservis bien plus que moi »_

Les paroles murmurées quelques instants plus tôt se rappelèrent à sa mémoire.

Un heurt. Dans sa respiration. Qui se propagea le long de son bras, puis de sa lame.

Le filet de sang s'accentua tandis que la douleur se propageait dans ce corps si proche de lui.

Corps dont le propriétaire n'avais pas amorcé un mouvement pour tenter de retenir cet instrument qui menaçait sa vie.

Il avait le regard plongé dans les iris acajou de son bourreau. Le provoquant. Le défiant.

Si il le tuait, il serait le perdant malgré tout.

Izaya le savait.

Et il haïssait d'autant plus Shizuo pour ça, s'engouffrant dans le cercle vicieux que ses mots avaient tissé autour de lui.

Là encore, il en avait conscience.

 _« C'est terminé, je ne te laisserait plus avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi. »_

Il abaissa la main. Du sang en maculait le dos et imbibait sa manche.

« Je ne peut pas te tuer maintenant, Shizu-chan »

Il inspira profondément, repliant la lame du couteau.

« Tu ne me commandera pas, jamais. Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. »

Le jeune homme se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois à la porte, il dit à voix haute, sans se retourner.

\- Ça n'est que partie remise, Shizu-chan. Profite de ce sursis pour réfléchir à ta dette.

Sur ce, il franchit le seuil et ferma sèchement la porte.

* * *

Il était enfin seul.

Les jambes de Shizuo se dérobèrent à l'instant même ou le battant claqua contre le chambranle.

Il avait mal, chaque respiration était une torture et sa tête lui tournait, et pourtant, il souriait.

Il ne savait pas quelle impulsion l'avait poussé à embrasser son ennemi juré alors qu'il ne rêvait que de le fracasser, mais l'action avait eu un impact bien plus retentissant qu'un coup.

Et avait parfaitement rempli l'objectif de Shizuo, à savoir, rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'informateur.

Ce dernier avait posé sa marque dans son corps. Shizuo l'avait marqué dans son âme.

Toutefois, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'Izaya désirait toujours aussi ardemment sa mort, mais il ne pouvait prévoir comment allait évoluer son comportement envers lui.

D'autant que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à appréhender la sensation qui, fugacement, l'avait étreint au contact des lèvres d'Izaya.

Un éclat de toux, et la douleur fulgurante qui l'accompagna, le fit revenir à la situation présente.

Contournant le canapé, il parvint à se traîner jusque sur la banquette moelleuse.

Là, il s'effondra et divagua un moment avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Izaya franchissait à grands pas la porte de l'immeuble. Il allait s'engager dans la rue quand il se rappela l'épaisse enveloppe glissée contre sa poitrine.

Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers l'appartement du médecin clandestin.

Il ne voulait pas y retourner.

Pas pour l'instant, alors qu'il peinait à démêler l'écheveau des pensées confuses que cette altercation avait générées.

Dire qu'initialement, il était venu pour s'amuser et se moquer du garde du corps.

A quel moment cela avait il dérapé ? Quand avait il perdu le contrôle de la situation ?

Pour la première fois, il s'était trouvé coincé.

Grinçant des dents, il choisi de se tourner vers les boites aux lettres et chercha celle du médecin.

Tout en y glissant les documents, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Celty pour l'informer de son devoir de coursier.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit lever le nez de son appareil.

Cheminant paisiblement, ses longs cheveux noirs flottants derrière elle et le visage enjoué, la dénommée Akiko Fukuda s'apprêtait à dépasser l'informateur, les bras chargés d'une impressionnante débauche de fleurs.

Un sourire retors prit place sur ses lèvres.

Voilà une excellente occasion de se défouler un peu.

Prenant son air le plus avenant, il se retourna au moment ou la jeune femme arrivait à son niveau.

\- Akiko-chan ! Quelle surprise, je ne pensait pas te croiser ici !

Le ton, joyeux et amical, fit sourire Akiko, malgré l'interrogation qui se peignait sur ses traits.

Celle ci s'inclina légèrement, un peu embarrassée, et bégaya.

\- O-Ohaiyo, euh... je suis désolée, mais je ne croit pas vous connaître, euh, enfin …

\- Que je suis grossier ! Excuse moi, mais on m'a tant parlé de toi que j'ai négligé de me présenter. Je m'appelle Nakura, je suis un ami de Shizu-chan.

Volubile, un fausse expression contrite plaquée aux traits, il jouait parfaitement son rôle.

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira à ses paroles.

\- Oh ! Enchantée de vous connaître ! Je connaît très peu les amis de Heiwajima-kun, à vrai dire, il ne me parle pas beaucoup.

\- C'est un crime que nous n'ayons pas été présentés plus tôt, d'autant que lui, ne se lasse pas de nous parler de toi. En tout cas, il n'a pas mentit quand il disait que tu étais ravissante.

\- C'est vrai ?

Izaya, qui avait craint d'en avoir trop fait, s'amusa intérieurement de la flamme d'espoir qui jaillit dans les jolis yeux noisette en face de lui.

Badin, il poussa le vice jusqu'à répondre :

\- Bien sûr, je ne mens jamais !; Puis feignant de découvrir le bouquet Tu allais lui rendre visite ?

\- Oui, j'ai quitté le boulot dès que j'ai pu. Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'il allait mieux ! C'est horrible ce qu'il lui est arrivé, lui qui est si gentil.

« Dieux qu'elle est niaise! J'en viens presque à plaindre Shizu-chan »

Prenant un ton affecté, il lui répondit néanmoins.

\- Oui, vraiment horrible.

Puis, lui offrant son plus beau sourire mielleux :

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je suis sûr qu'il t'attend avec impatience.

\- Merci ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Son sourire, franc, creusa de ravissantes petites fossettes sur ses joues. Ce qui acheva de conforter Izaya dans l'appréciation qu'il se faisait de son capital godiche.

Il rit alors qu'elle s'inclinait, puis se détournait.

Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas quand la voix d'Izaya s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Au fait... Shizu-chan déteste les fleurs.

Akiko lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné par dessus son épaule, un peu perdue.

Cette fois, l'informateur de dissimula pas sa condescendance et, bien qu'il ait parlé d'une voix joyeuse, ses yeux paraissaient de glace. Il agita la main en un signe d'adieu et s'éloigna avec un rire joyeux.

\- Que...

Alors seulement, la jeune femme remarqua les marques rouges qui s'épanouissaient sur son cou et le sang qui maculait ses doigts.

Avec un hoquet, elle se précipita vers la porte de l'immeuble.

* * *

Il se trouvait au milieu d'une foule animée. Les lumières d'une multitude d'enseignes se reflétaient sur ses lunettes aux verres bleutés.

Tout près de lui, une bande de jeunes se chahutaient, rigolant et ajoutaient leur note à la joyeuse cacophonie qui régnait sur Ikebukuro le soir venu.

Ikebukuro.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il tourna la tête. Non loin, deux hommes, aux traits noyés dans l'ombre, l'observait.

Il s'était engouffré dans une rue adjacente sans contrôler ses pas, comme si il était poussé en avant.

Il connaissait cette rue. Il y buvait souvent un coup en compagnie de Tom.

Qu'est-ce qu'il... ah !

Un rêve.

L'évidence s'était imposée à lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à quoi que se soit d'autre, il se fit emporter par ces réminiscences oniriques.

.

.

.

Il en fut tiré quand une main vigoureuse l'agrippa et le secoua.

-...zuo...

Il grogna quand ses douleurs se réveillèrent.

\- Shizuo ! Bordel, réveille toi sinon je te colle une beigne !

Pour le coup, il ouvrit grand les yeux, faisant face au visage à la fois anxieux et énervé de...

\- Shinra ?

Qui leva les yeux au ciel

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Shinra lui répondit alors qu'il l'examinait rapidement.

\- Akiko-san m'a appelé en disant qu'un homme très bizarre, et qui semblait te connaître, était sortit de l'immeuble; il fit une petite pause alors qu'il apposait l'embout froid d'un stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, le faisant frissonner; Respire à fond.

Shizuo s'exécuta en grimaçant mais, après plusieurs inspirations, il pu lire le soulagement chez le médecin.

\- Ouf, j'ai craint un instant que tes lésions internes se soit aggravées. Mais tes points se sont de nouveau ouverts et cette coupure va peut être devoir être recousue elle aussi.

Il le regarda intensément.

\- Raconte moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé, même si je peut en deviner l'essentiel ?

Dit il en portant un regard navré sur son mur fracassé, les restes de son malheureux mixer et son canapé dont le tissu était dorénavant émaillé de rouge.

Shizuo hésita.

Devait il tout lui révéler. D'un côté, il n'envisageait pas de mentir à son ami, de l'autre, il y avait certaines choses qui devaient demeurer uniquement entre lui et Izaya.

Il opta pour une demi-vérité.

Shinra l'écouta attentivement. Et bien qu'il se doutât que le jeune homme lui cachait des choses (il était très mauvais menteur, mais il garda ce fait pour lui), il ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois.

Alors qu'il retirait une seringue de son sachet hermétique et se saisissait d'un petit flacon dans lequel clapotait un liquide transparent, il soupira.

\- Je devrait te présenter mes excuses, Shizuo-kun. Envoyer ce message à Izaya fut une erreur monumentale.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas, Shinra. Ça aurait dégénéré d'une façon ou une autre et Izaya était bien trop impliqué pour que tu lui cache l'information.

Bien que la voix de son ami ne présentât pas la moindre trace de reproche, le médecin ne put contenir un frisson de culpabilité. Frisson qui n'échappa pas à Shizuo.

\- Que se soit clair, je ne t'en veux pas pour cette histoire de transfusion. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Aucune trace de mensonge chez le garde du corps. Shinra se rasséréna un peu. Shizuo enchaîna.

\- Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, j'ai de nouveau saccagé ton appartement.

Cette remarque fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres du propriétaire dudit appartement.

\- J'ai peur qu'il ne me faille modifier rapidement les termes de mon assurance avant de me retrouver à la rue. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ai une clause incluant les dégâts causés par un Heiwajima en colère.

Le Heiwajima en question rit légèrement malgré les élancements que cela provoqua.

Interprétant sans mal la grimace qui s'en suivit, Shinra tapota doucement sa seringue du bout de l'ongle.

\- Ne bouge pas, Shizuo-kun. Avec ça, tu devrais te sentir mieux.

Réprimant un mouvement de recul, après tout, le médecin avait passé de nombreuses années à lui courir après avec son aiguille, il tendit néanmoins son bras de mauvaise grâce.

Une fois cela fait et le reste de ses blessures pansées, non sans quelques remarques du genre : ''J'aurai plus de fil à suture à la fin de la semaine à ce rythme là'' ou ''Dire que c'est Celty qui avait choisi ce canapé'' de la part de Shinra, Shizuo fut sommé de s'allonger et de ne pas s'aviser de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sans l'autorisation express du médecin.

Toutefois, Shizuo était si las qu'il ne songea pas à désobéir.

Sa confrontation avec Izaya l'avait vidé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Il allait se laisser aller au sommeil quand une soudaine révélation lui fit rouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Il appela doucement.

\- Shinra ?

La voix de son ami lui parvint de la cuisine.

\- Ouais ?

Shizuo marqua un silence, rassemblant ses pensées déjà embrumées de sommeil et de sédatifs.

\- Je crois que je me souvient...

Il n'acheva pas sa phase. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux même et quand Shinra s'approcha pour demander plus de précisions, il ronflait déjà.

« Tss, tu aurais pu m'en dire un peu plus avant de sombrer, crétin ! »

Il secoua la tête et couvrit le jeune homme d'un drap fin.

Il allait le surveiller de près durant les prochaines heures car, bien qu'il n'ai rien décelé de prime-abord, les risques d'un hémothorax, aussi minimes soit ils, n'étaient pas à négliger.

Il ne put que soupirer de nouveau devant l'inconscience dont faisait preuve son ami concernant sa santé.

Le rugissement d'un moteur lui fit dresser l'oreille.

Et, quelques instants plus tard, c'est avec un grand sourire au lèvres et le cœur apaisé qu'il se tourna vers la motarde au casque de chat qui partageait son toit.

\- Salut. Tu m'as manquée.

 _''Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée''_

Il remarqua qu'elle tenait une enveloppe à la main.

\- Du boulot ?

 _''Et oui, ça m'apprendra à être aussi efficace.''_

Il l'a vit regarder autour d'elle et devança sa question.

\- Shizuo-kun à encore fait des siennes. Mais assied toi, je vais tout te raconter, après seulement tu auras le droit de lui taper dessus.

 _''C'est une proposition honnête, mais fait vite, cette livraison est en service express''_

\- A tes ordres.

* * *

Et voilà!

Maintenant, je peux le dire, ce chapitre a été un enfer à écrire! Notamment à cause des changements de points de vue. Je voulais décrire un maximum le ressenti des personnages mais ne voulais pas non plus surcharger le récit, tout en essayant de rester claire pour ne pas vous perdre entre deux et de conserver un bon rythme tout au long du chapitre.

Bref, c 'est un équilibre délicat à atteindre et j'espère avoir à peu près réussi à rendre ce chapitre à la fois clair et fluide, en tout cas j'ai tout fait pour ;)

Au final, ce que j'avais prévu dans ma tête s'est révélé être totalement différent une fois écrit.

Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui, je pense, sera un peu plus long (Selon ce que j'imagine, mais ce n'est pas très fiable, ce chapitre 5 en est le parfait exemple) et mettra un peu plus de temps à sortir.

Je compte sur votre patience ;)

Gros kiss' à tous(tes)~


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooowww!

Et non, je ne suis pas morte! :D

Haha! Blague à part, je m'excuse platement (- Pas trop quand même, sinon il faudra une pelle à tarte pour te désincruster du sol), bref, je m'excuse pour le temps qu'aura mis ce chapitre à sortir.

Mais mais mais, attention, pour me faire pardonner, je vous présente aujourd'hui un chapitre plutôt long (- Le plus long depuis le début en fait), en règle générale, je ne suis pas fan des pavés, mais là pour le coup, je ne sentait pas de scinder celui ci en deux.

Et j'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'il y a des chances pour que le rating évolue d'ici peu :3

Bref! Petite réponse aux reviews:

Mayu': J'espère que tes cordes vocales sont rétablies, car elles vont te surement te servir ;) Sinon, oui, pour moi Shizuo est un petit peu fourbe, c'est bien plus rigolo ainsi je trouve ^^

Kaneko-chan: Ayé! J'aurai mis une semaine de plus que prévu mais ça y est! J'espère ce chapitre va te plaire ;)

Comme d'hab', le personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce malgré les nombreuses demandes auprès de l'auteure :')

Enfin, j'arrête de vous gonfler avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Les rues de Tokyo étaient calmes, à cette heure entre chien et loup où les noctambules avaient tous plus ou moins rejoints leurs lits et où les travailleurs sortaient à peine des leurs.

Eichi Fujiwara, employé tokyoïte lambda, s'éloignait en titubant d'un petit izakaya de Shinjuku.

Il avait passé la nuit à fêter sa promotion toute récente avec quelques uns de ses collègues. Le saké avait coulé à flot entre deux karaokés. Ils avaient fini par se faire jeter dehors par le patron, ce dernier souhaitant profiter de quelques courtes heures de repos bien méritées.

Alors que ses amis partaient chacun de leur côté, le fraîchement promu, le costume débraillé, la démarche plus qu'incertaine et l'œil apathique, scruta la rue.

Il s'interrogeait sur la possibilité que les rues aient subitement décidées de faire un remake du Labyrinthe, les kanjis des enseignes se dédoublant et se brouillant devant ses yeux, quand un bruit sourd explosa non loin. Son esprit, bien qu'embrumé par l'alcool, reconnu aisément le son d'une arme à feu et la peur lui saisit les entrailles.

Deux autres détonations retentirent, plus proches encore. Le pauvre employé sursauta violemment, ce qui manqua de le projeter au sol, et il balaya la rue du regard à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, une silhouette se découpa au coin d'un bâtiment, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Il se figea, subitement dégrisé, et retint sa respiration, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de le rendre invisible.

La silhouette, après une très légère hésitation, courut dans sa direction et passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, avant de disparaître dans une rue transversale.

Eichi n'en discerna qu'un pan de veste sombre et un éclat d'acier chromé appartenant à un pistolet.

Focalisé sur ce dernier, il ne porta pas attention à ses pieds qui, fourbement, s'emmêlèrent, le faisant chuter sur le sol dur du trottoir.

C'est probablement ce qui lui sauva la vie.

En effet, alors qu'il gisait, immobile, tentant de se remettre du choc, il aperçu du coin de l'œil les poursuivants du mystérieux fuyard.

Ils étaient trois. L'un d'eux partit à fond de train, suivi de près par un autre. Le dernier avançait plus lentement, à bout de souffle, et son attention se porta sur la silhouette avachie du soûlard.

Ce dernier se força à l'immobilisme, simulant le coma éthylique alors que son cœur menaçait de lui transpercer la poitrine.

Il entendit vaguement l'autre baragouiner dans une langue qui n'était pas du japonais, puis reprendre péniblement sa course à la suite de ses compagnons.

Le calme revint dans la rue.

Le pauvre Eichi resta immobile encore quelques minutes, sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer, son cerveau pataugeant dans la bouillie qui l'encombrait pour tenter d'y trouver un sens, si cela avait réellement eu lieu bien sûr !

Toutefois, les capacités de réflexions d'un homme ivre étant ce qu'elles sont, il abandonna bien vite ses velléités de compréhension (de toute façon, il avait déjà oublié le sujet de départ).

Il s'ébroua et repris difficilement son chemin tout en marmonnant que, décidément, il fallait qu'il arrête l'alcool.

* * *

« Merde ! »

Il en est un autre pour qui, malheureusement, la situation était on ne peut plus réelle.

Le jeune homme trébucha.

Se rattrapant de justesse, il parvint à reprendre sa course en serrant les dents.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la crosse rugueuse de son arme lorsqu'une onde de douleur irradia de son flanc gauche, le faisant haleter.

Les rues devant lui étaient vides et seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le bitume.

Il ralentit alors perceptiblement et s'accorda le luxe de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

Personne.

Apparemment il avait réussi à semer les enfoirés qui en avaient après lui.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et se mit à marcher en veillant à ménager ses côtes endolories, son arme pendant au bout de son bras.

Il regarda derrière lui un nouvelle fois.

Le maigre soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt s'évapora instantanément quand il vit une silhouette déboucher d'une ruelle adjacente et lever le bras en un geste sans équivoque.

L'adrénaline qui lui parcourut alors les veines eu l'effet d'un monstrueux électrochoc.

Il se jeta littéralement dans une petite voie bordée de poubelles et malgré le sang qui battait ses tempes, il perçut l'imperceptible chuintement caractéristique des armes équipées de silencieux.

Machinalement, il écrasa le chien de son propre revolver bien qu'il soit devenu inutile, sa dernière munition ayant été consumée quelques instants plus tôt.

Il repartit à fond de train.

« Merde merde merde ! »

En effet, il avait merdé, et ce de manière magistrale.

Pourtant, Izaya et Namie connaissaient parfaitement leur boulot et, quelques jours après la confrontation de l'informateur avec Shizuo, ils avaient enfin tenté l'approche du réseau très fermé et secret des Deildegast.

Chaque détails, chaque nuances de leur opération avaient été pesés, modifiés et polis jusqu'à ce que les deux associés s'en estiment satisfaits.

Mais un grain de sable s'était glissé entre ses rouages et était venu tout foutre en l'air.

Izaya grinça des dents. Dire que 'ça ' avait tout compromis, anéantissant toutes les chances qu'il avait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces enfoirés. Il s'en serait mis des baffes si sa survie immédiate n'était pas au centre de ses priorités.

« J'te jure que tu vas me payer ça, connard ! »

Dérapant après un virage serré et puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il piqua un sprint le long d'un dédale de ruelles étroites.

Il connaissait ces rues par cœur et fut satisfait de constater que ses assaillants avaient enfin perdu sa trace.

Demeurant sur ses gardes, il se mit à marcher, le souffle court, tout en glissant son arme dans sa ceinture.

Il frissonna quand le métal froid entra en contact avec sa hanche et il eu une pensée pour son fidèle couteau, perdu un peu plus tôt. Lui au moins ne tombait pas à court de munition !

D'ordinaire, Izaya évitait de prendre des risques sur le terrain, non pour une question de courage mais d'efficacité.

L'informateur plaçait et manipulait ses pions avec l'habileté d'un marionnettiste, centralisant les informations puis les recoupant avec soin. Ce jeu exigeait qu'il mobilise toute son intelligence et sa souplesse d'esprit.

Toutefois, certaines occasions nécessitaient qu'il soit lui même directement impliqué, quand précision, finesse et prudence étaient indispensables.

Ainsi, grâce à son contact, pas aussi inutile qu'il ne l'avait craint, Izaya avait endossé le rôle le plus susceptible de le mener à une rencontre avec l'un des grands pontes des Deildegast.

Il était donc devenu le représentant d'un puissant réseau de trafiquants de drogue, s'étant créé pour l'occasion un fausse société et un faux réseau, ce avec l'aide de Shiki et de son contact à la police centrale de Tokyo (bien que ce dernier ai été tenu dans l'ignorance des véritables projets de l'informateur).

Vêtant un costume-cravate et portant des lentilles colorées pour dissimuler son regard peu commun, il s'était rendu méconnaissable lors des multiples rencontres avec le menu fretin.

Petite touche par petite touche, il avait réussi à gagner d'eux une confiance toute relative et à les manipuler somme toute assez aisément. Il avait ainsi recueilli de maigres mais précieuses informations sur les membres de la famille et sur leur leader Askeladden.

S'approcher du cœur du réseau s'était révélé être aussi difficile que prévu, si ce n'est plus, et il avait gagné la confiance de quelques membres importants à force de cajoleries, promesses et pots de vin.

La soirée de ce soir avait été décisive. Elle lui aurait permis de toucher enfin du doigt certains secrets de la famille en rencontrant l'un de ses membres haut placé.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement, le jeune informateur avait charmé son auditoire et manipulait la discussion avec maestria pour la diriger vers les sujets qui l'intéressaient sans que les autres en face ne s'en rendent compte.

Ils allaient définitivement tomber dans sa toile quand le fameux grain de sable était venu se glisser dans la mécanique soigneusement huilée d'Izaya.

Ce grain de sable prit la forme de mots, sortis de la bouche même du haut gradé, et portait un nom. Le dernier qu'Izaya eu imaginé être prononcé à cet instant et à cet endroit.

Heiwajima.

Si il avait maîtrisé sa surprise et joué l'ignorant à la perfection, cela l'avait suffisamment perturbé pour qu'il perde le fil de la discussion. Et alors, il avait commis un erreur qui l'avait fait sortir de son rôle.

Les regards étaient devenus surpris, puis soupçonneux.

Malgré toute son adresse et ses pirouettes verbales, Izaya n'avait pu empêcher l'effondrement de sa position de force et, par là même, celle de sa couverture.

A ce moment, la situation avait réellement mal tournée pour lui. Izaya avait tenté de se sortir de là mais les hommes de mains du ''grand frère'' étaient intervenus, essayant de couper la retraite au jeune homme.

Et ils réussirent pendant un temps. Izaya s'était trouvé quasiment encerclé avec son couteau comme seule arme, son pistolet ayant été confisqué juste avant la rencontre.

Il avait virevolté, taillant la chair des gorilles en face de lui, faisant appel à toute sa vitesse et son habileté. Toutefois, il fut rapidement débordé, son arme lui échappa quand un coup violent l'atteignit au plexus, le pliant en deux.

Un second assaillant avait profité de sa position de faiblesse pour lui porter un violent uppercut sur la tempe.

Izaya était alors tombé au sol, recevant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

La douleur qui l'avait alors traversé lui avait permis de se ressaisir.

Comme dans un rêve, il s'était relevé et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il avait arraché une arme des mains d'un de ses tortionnaires.

Aussitôt, il avait abattu les deux hommes qui lui interdisait le passage vers la sortie. Il s'était rué dans la rue vide sous les cris des hommes derrière lui. Il avait tiré à l'aveugle et avait eu la satisfaction d'entendre un bruit de chute accompagné d'un grognement de douleur.

La course-poursuite avait alors commencée pour le mener là où il se trouvait actuellement.

Izaya tourna la tête, s'orientant sans difficulté dans ces rues familières. Il lui restait au moins un quart d'heure de marche pour arriver à sa destination et maintenant que son taux d'adrénaline redescendait, il sentait la fatigue alourdir son corps déjà perclus.

Il poussa un petit soupir las et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en rictus amer.

« Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion, Shizu-chan. J'espère que tu dormiras encore quand j'arriverai »

* * *

Dans un salon faiblement éclairé, un jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés éternua avec force.

\- Ah ! Shizuo, tu es déjà levé ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux du livre qu'il tenait pour les diriger vers Shinra qui, l'air mal réveillé, venait de traverser le salon pour gagner la cuisine.

\- Ouais, je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Tu dormirais mieux si tu acceptais de prendre mon lit, le canapé est quand même pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Shizuo soupira. Il avait refusé de chasser son ami de sa chambre, culpabilisant encore d'avoir saccagé la pièce qu'il occupait précédemment, et ce malgré les nombreuses protestations du médecin.

\- C'est juste que je ne bouge pas assez. Quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin sortir ? Je vais finir par tourner la carte à ne rien faire.

Le médecin s'affaira quelques instants puis fini par s'approcher de lui, une tasse de café dans une main et un verre de lait dans l'autre.

\- Tient !; Shizuo le remercia de la tête en posant son livre; Ne t'en fait pas, d'ici un jour ou deux, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Par contre, interdiction de reprendre le boulot ou une quelconque activité physique avant deux semaines, et cela inclus les courses-poursuites avec Izaya. ; Précisa t-il sévèrement.

Le convalescent fronça les sourcils alors qu'il éloignait le verre de ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, voir l'asticot est vraiment la dernière chose que je souhaite, vraiment !

D'autant qu'il en était encore à démêler le capharnaüm mental qu'avait causé sa dernière rencontre avec l'informateur.

\- Bien !

Le médecin se leva avant de reprendre, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Et bien sûr, pas de cigarette non plus.

Seul un grognement irrité lui répondit.

Avec un petit rire, il repartit vers la cuisine.

\- Puisque nous sommes tous les deux levés, viens m'aider à faire le p'tit déjeuner.

\- Ouais, j'arrive maman !; Le jeune homme pris le temps de marquer sa page avant de se lever; Dis moi, Shinra, je voulais te demander...

Il fut coupé par plusieurs coups sourds qui résonnèrent dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter les deux amis.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

\- A cette heure ci, t'es pas fou non ?

\- Ou alors, si ça se trouve, c'est Celty qui a oublié ses clés.

\- Si c'était elle, il n'y aurait déjà plus de porte.

\- Oh !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les coups redoublèrent.

\- Qui que se soit, il a l'air de s'impatienter; ricana Shizuo.

Shinra lui tira la langue et alla ouvrir sous le regard moqueur de Shizuo qui se rassit en saisissant son livre... qu'il laissa aussitôt tomber au sol en reconnaissant une voix bien connue.

Il se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés, alors qu'entrait dans la pièce un Izaya visiblement exténué, la démarche raide. Une large ecchymose s'épanouissait sur tout un côté de son visage et du sang coagulé, provenant de son arcade fendue, traçait une longue ligne pourpre qui disparaissait dans son cou, tâchant le col de sa chemise blanche.  
Le médecin se tenait à ses côtés, le soutenant légèrement, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas suivis ?

\- T'en fais pas Shin-chan, au pire, on a un monstre de garde.; Izaya leva les yeux, feignant de découvrir la présence de sa Némésis; Tu ne mord pas j'espère, Shizu-chan ?

Le sus-nommé plissa les yeux, puis, inspirant profondément pour juguler la colère qui montait en lui, décida de jouer le jeu de l'informateur.

\- Je n'ai jamais mordu, non. Mais fait attention, les accidents sont vite arrivés avec les animaux, peut être qu'on devrait te mettre une muselière.

\- Oh oh ! Notre petit protozoaire s'essaye à l'ironie.; Un large sourire fourbe s'inscrivit sur ses traits fatigués; Mais malheureusement, il faut plus que trois neurones actifs pour se prêter à l'exercice.

Shizuo sentait son capitale patience diminuer de façon alarmante.

\- Ta gueule ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Franchement, c'est décevant, même venant de toi Shizu-chan. Je suis venu prendre le petit déjeuner, j'ai même emmené les croissants !

Voyant que le self-contrôle du garde du corps se rapprochait dangereusement du zéro absolu, Shinra se décida à intervenir.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que vous vous êtes dis bonjour, je vais peut être pouvoir entrer en scène, non ?

Il planta son regard dans celui de Shizuo.

\- Pour commencer, toi, tu te calmes et tu restes là. Si tu casses encore quoi que ce soit, je laisserai Celty s'occuper de toi.

Le jeune homme déglutit puis, maugréant, se réinstalla au bout du canapé en ramassant le pauvre livre victime de la gravité.

Il ne quitta pas son ennemi des yeux, tandis que Shinra l'installait au plus près de la lumière. Il souffrait visiblement à chaque mouvement un peu brusque et, quand il se laissa tomber sur son siège, il laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur entre ses dents serrées.

Le médecin se redressa, ses yeux allant et venant entre les deux hommes.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser seuls deux minutes, le temps de récupérer ma trousse de soin. J'espère sincèrement que mon appartement survivra, à défaut de vous deux. Si jamais quoi que se soit devait se passer, j'ai les moyens de sévir, ne l'oubliez pas.

Sur cette menace à peine voilée (pas du tout en fait), le médecin sortit rapidement de la pièce en priant tout les dieux à sa connaissance.

De son côté, Shizuo avait décidé d'ignorer l'informateur et replongea le nez dans le livre prêté gracieusement par son hôte. Il réalisa avec énervement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots, relisant dix fois la même phrase sans parvenir à en saisir le sens. Toute son attention était indirectement concentrée sur l'individu assis à quelques pas de lui.

Individu qui, bien sûr, ne put s'empêcher d'être lui.

\- En voilà une surprise, moi qui pensait que tu en étais resté aux livres d'images. Est ce que tu comprends seulement ce que tu lis ?

\- J'y arrivait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que tu débarques, vermine; Le jeune homme gardait le regard fixé sur les pages veloutées, bien qu'il n'y distinguait plus rien de compréhensible.

Un mince rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de l'informateur, tandis qu'un étrange éclat brilla dans ses prunelles purpurines.

\- Est-ce que je te perturbe, Shizu-chan ?; Le ton employé avait été lascif, la voix basse et grave avait flottée dans le silence de l'appartement.

Shizuo releva vivement la tête et vrilla son regard chocolat dans celui de l'autre.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, la tension dans la pièce était clairement palpable.

Mais elle atteint le paroxysme quand, dans un murmure, Shizuo répondit :

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui ai le pouvoir de me perturber.

\- En voilà un vilain mensonge. Tu n'es pas doué pour ça.

Un petit sourire fendit le visage de Shizuo.

\- Je ne ment pas, j'ai fait une promesse et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir.

Des picotements parcoururent les lèvres d'Izaya, qui plissa les yeux tandis que le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre lui revenait en mémoire.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais s'interrompit quand Shinra, qu'il avait d'ailleurs totalement oublié, fit son grand retour, une grosse sacoche en cuir sous le bras.

Il parut excessivement soulagé de constater que non seulement son logis était toujours intact, mais qu'également, aucun de ses ami ne gisait au sol.

C'est presque gaiement qu'il posa son sac et se mit face à Izaya.

\- Bien ! A nous ! Commençons déjà par enlever ton haut.

Shizuo replia le bouquin, ricanant intérieurement des tentatives douloureuses d'Izaya pour se débarrasser de l'encombrante tenue.

Après quelques instants de bagarre, le dernier tissu glissa à terre, dévoilant son torse fin.

Le médecin siffla devant l'étendue de la contusion qui couvrait les côtes du côté gauche du torse de l'informateur. De légères éraflures suintaient encore d'un liquide clair.

Shinra approcha doucement ses doigts gantés du flanc meurtri et commença à en palper les contours.

\- Dis moi si ça te fait mal, ok ?

Izaya frissonna mais acquiesça.

Encouragé, le médecin continua son exploration plus franchement, palpant la cage thoracique malmenée côte après côte.

Ses doigts courraient habilement, professionnels, ne provoquant que quelques tressaillements de la part du blessé, jusqu'à ce que celui ci n'étouffe un cri dans un juron.

\- Trouvé !

\- Bordel Shinra ! Fait gaAAAAffe !

\- Désolé. Sert les dents parce que ce n'est pas terminé, je vais devoir te tripoter encore un peu.

Shizuo ricana et reçu un regard noir de la part de l'informateur.

Ce dernier ne laissa plus échapper une plainte, les lèvres et les poings serrés.

\- Bonne nouvelle Izaya, tu n'as pas de côtes cassées mais deux d'entre elles sont sûrement fêlées. Il faudra que tu fasses une radio pour être sûr.

\- Ça attendra, pour l'instant retape moi vite fait, il faut que je cause avec l'autre Neandertal.

\- Le Neandertal va te péter ce qui te reste de côtes, vermine !

Shinra leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un « Et merde, c'est reparti »

\- Shizu-chan, ta sollicitude me touche profondément, si on considère que tout ce qui vient de m'arriver est arrivé par ta faute.

\- Pardon ! Qu'est ce...

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous vous taperez dessus autant que vous voulez une fois que vous serez rétablis, mais POUR L'INSTANT, vous vous tenez à carreau, c'est clair !?

Le médecin, dont l'éclat avait, temporairement, réduit au silence les deux ennemis, repris sa besogne.

\- Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être votre mère.

Il planta vivement un seringue dans le bras de l'informateur, qui protesta, avant de désinfecter et de bander son torse.

Il ne prit que quelques minutes pour s'occuper de la blessure au visage, suturant habilement l'arcade ouverte.

\- Voiiiilà ! Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras même pas de cicatrice.

Le jeune médecin donna un dernier coup de ciseaux, puis se recula pour admirer son travail. Izaya se palpa délicatement le visage du bout des doigts.

\- Me voilà rassuré quand à la survie de mon charme ravageur.

Voyant que Shizuo retenait un rire moqueur, il ajouta :

\- Mais ça doit être difficile à appréhender pour toi, Shizu-chan, t'es plutôt branché orang-outan non ? Niveau compatibilité, c'est plutôt avantageux pour toi !

La main du garde du corps se crispa, à la grande horreur de Shinra qui voyait l'intégrité de l'un de ses précieux ouvrage compromise.

\- Shizuo, lâche ce livre et calme toi. Je vais refaire ton pansement tout de suite, tant que j'y suis, et j'aimerai autant que ma tête ainsi que ce bouquin demeurent intacts. Et toi, Izaya, si tu n'as plus rien à faire, rentre chez toi.; Il lui tendit un petit sachet opaque; Prend ça, ce sont des analgésiques. D'ici midi, si la douleur revient, prend en un, mais laisse au moins huit heures entre deux prises, ok ?

L'informateur tendit les doigts vers le sachet et le fit rouler dans sa paume, pensif.

\- Désolé Shinra, mais comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, je dois parler avec Shizu-chan.

Shinra scruta avec méfiance le visage devenu sérieux de l'informateur puis haussa les épaules.

Entre temps, le garde du corps avait retiré son t-shirt ample, dévoilant un large pansement légèrement froissé, et frottait la blessure du bout des ongles.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Mais ça me gratte !

Le médecin gronda en retirant le sparadrap.

\- C'est normal, si ça tire, ça veux dire que la peau se régénère.

Là dessus, il se pencha et observa attentivement la fine couche d'épiderme rosé qui avait remplacé les croûtes sur le torse du jeune homme.

\- Tu as cicatrisé très vite, je pense que demain je te retirerai tes points de suture. Mais il faudra que tu fasses très attention, même si en surface tu as l'air presque guéri, tes plaies ne serons pas totalement cicatrisées avant au moins une semaine, même avec un organisme tel que le tient.

\- Je ferais attention, promis.

\- Encore une promesse Shizu-chan !? Si j'étais toi, je reculerai un peu, Shin-chan.

Un peu surpris, le médecin se tourna vers l'informateur qui observait Shizuo, un sourire matois aux lèvres.

\- La ferme, vermine, sinon j'appliquerai la même technique que la dernière fois pour te faire taire. Ça avait l'air très efficace, non ?

Perdu, le pauvre Shinra assistait à la joute verbale entre ses deux amis, comprenant vaguement qu'ils évoquaient à mots couverts leur dernière confrontation.

Pour sa part, Izaya s'amusait fortement de voir son petit Shizu-chan tenter de jouer les fourbes.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser, l'échec de sa tentatives d'infiltration était encore cuisant et il ne tolérerait pas de repartir bredouille.

Aussi coupa t-il court à la discussion.

\- Certes, mais tu as failli en mourir, ce qui, au passage, ne m'aurait pas déplu.

Voyant qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, il le devança.

\- Bien que cela ne me plaise pas, j'ai … besoin...; Ce mot lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche; ..de certaines informations que tu dois très certainement détenir, consciemment ou non.

Shizuo inclina la tête de côté, surpris par le revirement de la discussion.

\- Tu as besoin de moi?

\- Ne te méprend pas, ces informations, je peux les obtenir de toute manière, tu me feras juste gagner du temps.

\- Dans ce cas, permet moi de refuser.

Izaya sourit, il avait prévu cette réponse.

\- Dans ce cas, considère cela comme un moyen de rembourser une partie de ta dette envers moi.

Le garde du corps croisa les bras sur son torse, les poings serrés.

Il était déchiré, avec d'un côté sa volonté de tenir tête à l'informateur, de ne rien lui concéder, et de l'autre, le poids de la dette qui le liait à lui.

Il lança un regard furibond à ce dernier, qui avait l'air de s'amuser de son combat intérieur.

\- Très bien, dépêche toi alors !

Shinra, qui avait suivi avec attention la discussion, profita de l'apparente accalmie pour ranger son matériel. Il ne quitta pas la pièce pour autant, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

L'air mortellement sérieux, Izaya lança de but en blanc :

\- Quel est ton lien avec les Deildegast ?

\- Les quoi ?

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut lourd. Brisé par un Izaya qui jugulait son exaspération.

\- Les Deildegast, une putain de bande de foutus yakuzas ! Je sais que l'intelligence n'est pas ton point fort mais fait un effort, Shizu-chan.

\- Je t'emmerde vermine, pourquoi est ce que j'aurai un lien avec ces clampins?

\- Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, ces clampins, comme tu dis, n'auraient pas prononcé ton nom dans une importante réunion d'affaire avec l'un des membres les plus important du réseau de drogue de Tokyo.

\- Mon nom !? Mais...; il avisa alors la tenue anormale de l'informateur; Je vois, c'était avec toi la réunion.

Si la déduction du garde du corps avait surpris Izaya, il se reprit rapidement.

\- Bien joué Sherlock. Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu sais sur eux car, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es impliqué. Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent?

\- J'en sais rien, je te l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.

\- Les gars, euh...

\- C'est impossible que tu ne sache rien, même avec ton unique cellule cérébrale !

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés et se faisaient face. Shizuo crispa les poings.

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir vermine ! Ne m'insulte pas !

\- Et toi, ne me donne pas d'ordres. Alors arrête de me faire chier et dis moi ce que je veux savoir.

\- Les gars !

\- QUOI !?

L'interjection commune et deux regards noirs se dirigèrent vers Shinra qui, dressé entre les deux, tentait de calmer le jeu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais je crois que je peux te dire quelque chose sur les Deildegast.

Izaya soupira puis se rassit.

Il avait perdu son calme face à Shizuo et cela l'irrita au plus haut point.

Celui ci l'imita plus lentement, peinant à juguler la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose, histoire de se défouler, mais renonça en songeant aux représailles qu'il risquait d'encourir.

Izaya fit signe à Shinra qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Ce ne sont pas des informations à proprement parler, mais je pense que ça peut t'aider.; Le médecin prit une grande inspiration; Depuis que j'ai rencontré Celty, je me suis intéressé à la mythologie, plus précisément celle de l'Europe du nord...

Il avisa le doute sur le visage de l'informateur, et précisa.

\- C'est une piste que je te propose, ne l'oublie pas, tu n'as rien à perdre.

\- Rien si ce n'est mon temps, mais je t'en pris, continue.

\- Merci. Donc je disais, en Europe du nord, il existe un folklore concernant des revenants qui déplaceraient les limites des champs. Ils sont surnommés les voleurs de terre et, en Norvège, ils sont nommés ''Deildegast''. Ce n'est peut être qu'un coïncidence mais...

\- Ce n'en est pas une.

Surpris par l'interjection, Shinra observa l'informateur qui s'était mis à réfléchir intensément en parlant pour lui même.

\- Ils sont étrangers, ça c'est sûr. Même si les hommes de mains à qui j'ai eu à faire étaient principalement japonais, la pointure qui m'a reçu était clairement étranger. Il parlait avec un accent que je pensait russe mais qui pourrait très bien être scandinave.

Il se tourna vers le médecin.

\- Ces revenants, tu dis qu'ils volent les terres ?

\- En gros. Concrètement, ils déplacent les bornes délimitant les champs, ce qui …

Il s'interrompit de nouveau en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

\- C'est presque vexant; marmonna t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shizuo, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, ce choix de nom pourrait refléter leurs intentions; Le jeune homme réfléchissait à haute voix; L'une d'entre elles pourrait être, à l'image de cette croyance, la volonté de venir grignoter la suprématie des différents chefs yakuzas de Tokyo.

Il fit une pause.

\- Ça explique pourquoi Askeladden reste aussi secret, ils n'ont pas encore les moyens de déclarer une guerre ouverte aux différents gangs, ils doivent vouloir saper leurs monopoles en s'emparant progressivement des marchés et ainsi fragiliser leurs ressources...

\- Excuse moi de t'interrompre, mais leur chef s'appelle Askeladden ?

\- C'est son surnom, on ne connaît pas sont vrai nom. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, Askeladden est une figure populaire des contes norvégiens. Il représente un homme très malin, qui voit ce que d'autre ne voient pas, réussi là ou les autres échouent et qui est supposé toujours gagner à la fin des contes dans lesquels il apparaît.

L'informateur plissa les yeux, les liens se nouant à toute vitesse dans son esprit, tirant peu à peu le voile sur les secrets des Deildegast. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Shizuo venait faire là dedans.

Il allait de nouveau questionner ce dernier quand il vit Shinra le devancer et se tourner vers le garde du corps. Il patienta donc, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

\- Askeladden. Ce n'est pas le nom qu'ont prononcé les hommes qui t'ont tiré dessus.

\- Si, ils ont dit qu'il allait les buter pour m'avoir tuer avant d'avoir parlé.

\- Parlé de quoi ?

Cette fois, Izaya n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Le médecin intervint :

\- Tu devrais commencer du début. Raconte lui ce que tu m'as raconté.

\- Super, j'adore raconter ma vie à ce parasite.

\- Shizuo !

\- Ouais, c'est bon; Le jeune homme se gratta la tête, gêné, ne savant par où commencer; Et bien, toute la journée, j'avais eu l'impression d'être observé, enfin plus que d'habitude je veux dire ! A la fin de la journée, j'ai vu deux hommes qui me suivaient quand je rentrait chez moi. A un moment, j'en ai eu marre et je suis allé les voir pour leurs demander si ils voulaient mon poing dans la tronche.

Il ne releva pas le soupir d'Izaya, accompagné d'un « Quelle subtilité ».

\- Là, ils se sont mis à me menacer. Ils ont dit qu'ils feraient du mal à ma petite amie si je ne leur disait pas ce qu'ils voulaient savoir; Il regarda furtivement Shinra; Ils avaient entendus parler de moi et ils voulaient que je leur révèle quelle genre de drogue je prenais. Là, je me suis énervé et je les aient poursuivi. Ils sont allés se coincer dans un cul de sac et ils ont paniqués je crois. Il y en a un qui a sorti une arme avec un silencieux et qui me criait dessus. Comme je ne m'arrêtait pas, il a tiré.

Shizuo s'interrompit, les yeux vagues, tandis qu'il revivait la scène. Ses doigts se portèrent instinctivement à sa poitrine, massant ses cicatrices.

\- C'est tout ?

Le jeune homme repris, la voix monocorde.

\- Je n'avais rien sentit, au pire un petit tiraillement. Je voyait le sang sur ma chemise mais ça ne m'a pas choqué. Puis, comme je ne tombait pas, que je ne hurlait pas, et que j'avançais toujours, le même mec à perdu son sang froid et a vidé son chargeur vers moi. Il m'a raté à chaque fois, sauf la dernière.

Il fronça les sourcils, frottant plus fort à travers le pansement.

\- J'ai eu mal cette fois, c'était bizarre. Et froid. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Puis je suis tombé. C'est là que je les ai entendus parler. Celui qui avait tiré se faisait engueuler par l'autre comme quoi il venait de tuer la seule personne à leur connaissance qui pouvait les renseigner et qu'Askeladden les tueraient pour ça. Puis ils sont partis et m'ont laissé là.

Il sursauta quand Shinra saisit son poignet, stoppant la cruelle friction qu'il faisait subir à ses blessures.

Le médecin se tourna vers Izaya.

\- Il n'en sait pas plus, est ce que ça te suffit ?

Ce dernier observait intensément Shizuo, une expression indéchiffrable sur les traits.

\- Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Est ce que tu te souviens de leurs visages ? Décrit les moi.

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre :

\- Non, je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai beau essayer, leurs visages m'échappent.

L'informateur consulta Shinra du regard, qui secoua la tête.

\- Je me contenterai de ça alors, c'est toujours mieux que rien; Il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon, extirpant son téléphone; Il n'est pas encore six heures. Dis moi, Shinra, est ce que je peux me reposer un petit peu ici avant de repartir ?

\- Bien sûr. Toutefois, je vais bientôt devoir m'absenter pour attaquer ma tournée, alors si vous pouviez, _s'il vous plaît_ , ne pas vous entre-tuer avant le retour de Celty ?

Izaya poussa un long soupir, la lassitude s'inscrivant nettement sur ses traits.

\- Je croirais entendre ma mère

\- Peut être parce que vous agissez comme des gosses. Alors ?

\- Promis, je serai sage, je te dois bien ça.

\- Shizuo ?

\- Ouais, c'est bon, je me contenterai de le tuer dans ma tête.

Pas tellement rassuré par ces réponses, le médecin partit se préparer rapidement avant d'être en retard.

Il sortit après un regard inquiet en direction des deux hommes et prit le temps d'envoyer un message à la Dullahan, la priant de faire au plus vite.

* * *

Une fois la porte close, Izaya se leva pour se diriger vers le canapé sur lequel était installé Shizuo.

Ce dernier, le regarda approcher, et alors que l'autre n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, il l'apostropha durement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, l'asticot ?

Le-dit asticot s'installa nonchalamment en grognant de soulagement.

\- A ton avis ? Cette chaise était des plus inconfortables et j'en ai assez bavé pour la journée pour ne pas vouloir y rajouter un mal de fesse.

\- J'étais là le premier, alors écrase. Prend un fauteuil.

L'informateur le regarda, narquois, avant de répondre un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Non !

\- Non ?

\- Non, j'aime bien trop te faire sortir de tes gonds.

Les yeux de Shizuo brillèrent de colère contenue. Il serra les poings sur le tissu du canapé, un petit bruit de déchirement provenant de la fibre maltraitée.

En entendant cela, Shizuo se força au calme, faisant sourire encore plus largement sa Némésis.

\- Pour quelqu'un que je suis censé ne pas perturber, tu réagis de manière excessive, Shi-zu-chan~ !

Le garde du corps gronda plus qu'il ne parla.

\- Shizuo, mon nom c'est Shizuo, enfoiré.

Là dessus, il se détourna et se saisit violemment du livre, qui aurai bien aimé qu'on l'oublie d'ailleurs, et plongea obstinément le nez dedans.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'irritante petite puce se dévisser le cou pour en lire le titre.

\- Le Traité élémentaire d'électricité de Maxwell ? C'est une blague ? Je t'imaginait plutôt lire Babar ! Rien que dans le titre, il doit y avoir au moins deux mots trop compliqués pour toi!

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, l'autre lui tournant toujours le dos bien que les phalanges se soit légèrement crispées.

Il ricana intérieurement. La provocation ne marchait pas ? Très bien, il allait tenter autre chose.

Il approcha tout doucement du jeune homme, qui l'ignorait toujours, jusqu'à se trouver presque contre son dos.

Shizuo l'avait senti approcher et s'attendait à une nouvelle pique verbale.

C'est pourquoi il tressaillit quand il sentit la respiration de l'informateur faire danser les mèches près de son oreille.

Il tourna vivement la tête, le regard furieux, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'autre.

\- Dégage !

Loin d'obéir, Izaya se rapprocha encore.

\- Je déteste que l'on m'ignore, Shizu-chan.

Il avait murmuré, son souffle glissant sur la joue de Shizuo.

Ce dernier eu un long frisson et tenta de reprendre ses distances, refaisant face à son antagoniste.

Antagoniste qui ne manqua pas de remarquer son air troublé. Apparemment, l'effet de surprise avait fonctionné.

\- Hehehe, es tu perturbé Shizu-chan ? N'as tu pas dit plus tôt que rien de ce que je ferais ne pourrait te perturber ?

Le garde du corps serra les dents et cessa sa fuite.

Totalement stoïque, il observa l'informateur s'avancer de nouveau vers lui.

« Si tu approches encore, troublé ou non, tu manges mon poing, l'asticot »

A sa grande déception, le jeune homme se stoppa au moment où il formulait cette pensée, et sembla détailler attentivement son visage.

Gêné de cet examen, Shizuo allait le repousser quand Izaya repris la parole.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore digéré ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme demeura interdit un instant, avant d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tu ne m'en vois absolument pas navré.

Ce fut au tour de l'informateur de sourire

\- Ça je m'en doute, tu ne m'en voudra donc pas de vouloir reprendre ce que tu m'as pris.

Là dessus, Izaya combla rapidement la distance qui les séparaient.

Shizuo ne réagit pas assez rapidement et il sentit deux lèvres dures s'abattre sur les siennes.

Emporté par son élan, le torse bandé du brun heurta celui de l'autre, le renfonçant dans le dossier derrière lui.

Ce dernier allait lever les mains pour éjecter cet envahisseur, ouvrant la bouche pour lancer une invective.

Il n'en eu pas le temps, une langue importune profita de la brèche pour venir emmener la sienne de force dans une danse impétueuse.

La sensation inconnue, qui l'avait fugacement étreint la dernière fois, le submergea alors violemment.

Ses mains qui, posées sur les épaules d'Izaya (dans le but initial de le repousser, rappelons-le) se fichèrent dans ses mèches noires.

Il tira son visage à lui, répondant au baiser avec rage et malmenant les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui.

Izaya, surpris, voulut se défaire de l'emprise du garde du corps, en vain, avant d'à son tour, se laisser aller.

Le baiser était exigeant, agressif, intense, et tout deux s'y consumaient.

Shizuo glissa sa main droite le long des côtes de l'informateur et, agrippant sa hanche, le fit s'installer au dessus de lui.

Izaya, à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'autre, eu un long frémissement quand la main remonta pour venir se nicher dans son cou, empaumant sa mâchoire.

Ses propres mains qui, jusqu'à présent caressaient les douces mèches de la nuque de Shizuo, se crispèrent quand celui ci lui mordit la lèvre.

Il haleta doucement, la lèvre toujours prisonnière, et planta son regard dans celui en face de lui.

Doucement, Shizuo lâcha sa captive et y donna un petit coup de langue, comme pour s'excuser.

Puis il se pencha de nouveau, la bouche entrouverte, se contentant de respirer le même air que l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlant à peine.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes quand un fracassant bruit de moteur fit éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, se souvenant qu'ils étaient, à la base, des ennemis mortels.

Alors qu'Izaya retournait au coin du canapé en rajustant sa chemise, Shizuo ramassa (encore) le malchanceux ouvrage sur lequel il avait décidément bien du mal à se concentrer.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, l'un fixant sa page, l'autre son écran de téléphone.

Un murmure pourtant, flotta doucement jusqu'aux oreilles de l'informateur.

\- Au fait, tu peux garder la monnaie.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand sur une Dullahan fébrile, ôtant la possibilité d'une réponse au jeune homme, qui se contenta donc de dévisager pensivement son interlocuteur.

* * *

Ayé! Fin du pavé *fierté!*

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout la fin (- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? - Parce que tu es dans ma tête , banane! - Me traite pas de banane, banane!), et j'espère que vous en aurez eu autant à le lire :)

Je vais faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre sorte plus vite que celui ci et j'en profite pour remercier encore ceux qui me suivent pour leur patience :D

Voilà! Pensez à laisser une petite review, vous aurez droit à un double kiss géant :3

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos deux chouchou

Gros kiss' à tous(tes)~


	7. Chapter 7

Hellow tout le monde!

Après un rythme de publication digne d'une tortue asthmatique sous prozac, me voici maintenant en mode duracel (- A bloc!)

J'annonce que ce chapitre est, de manière sûre (- Pour une fois! - La ferme, je vais finir par passer pour quoi moi?), donc, je disais, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire :)

Le rating également a changé, je préviens donc celles (et ceux?) que ça pourrait déranger, si elles (eux?) n'y ont pas prêté attention.

En tout cas, grand merci Kaneko-chan pour ta review, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps ;D (double kiss géant pour toi :3)

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Seul dans son appartement d'Ikebukuro, Shizuo tournait en rond.

Voilà une semaine qu'il était rentré chez lui et qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Il s'immobilisa près d'une étagère, balayant des yeux les livres déjà lus et relus qui s'y empilaient. Avec un soupir, il se détourna et recommença son manège.

Il se planta à sa fenêtre et contempla la rue noyée sous une violente averse, regrettant une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir s'allumer une cigarette.

Dire que la journée avait si bien commencée.

Il était parti en vadrouille, comme tout les jours précédents, afin de vider son trop plein d'énergie.

Déambuler dans les rues d'Ikebukuro dont l'air portait le subtil parfum des cerisiers en fleurs, croisant parfois une connaissance, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Presque à chaque fois, il se faisait alpaguer par Simon qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui sortait la litanie habituelle « Shizuo ! Il faut manger des sushis, les sushis sont bons et ils ne sont pas chers aujourd'hui ». Ce que le jeune homme fit, à chaque fois. Il appréciait la compagnie du géant russe et il avait prit l'habitude de s'attarder plus qu'il ne se le serait permis en temps normal.

Bref, il avait prévu de rester encore plusieurs heures dehors mais les caprices du climat nippon avaient frappés. Les nuages avaient envahis le ciel en rien de temps et avaient crevés au dessus de la capitale, cloîtrant le jeune homme chez lui.

Il se détourna de la vision déprimante. Du coin de l'œil, il capta la lumière clignotante de son écran de télévision et hésita. Il connaissait le programme et savait par avance qu'entre les redif' de dramas stupides, les télé-réalité bidon et les jeux télévisés remplis de crétins, rien ne viendrait relever le niveau. Il préférait encore s'ennuyer plutôt que de se griller des neurones.

Quoi que, de ce côté là, il se débrouillait pas mal tout seul.

Une semaine qu'il se faisait chier.

Une semaine que l'asticot ne s'était pas montré. Pas que ça le dérange, au contraire.

Une semaine qu'il cogitait sur ce qu'il s'était passé et les mêmes questions tournaient et se retournaient dans son esprit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il répondu au baiser ? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas repoussé pour l'attaquer, comme il aurait du ? Pourquoi l'avoir attiré encore plus près ?

La veille, quand Shinra était passé voir si tout allait bien, il avait essayé de se renseigner subtilement sur l'informateur. Mais ''subtil'' n'etait pas vraiment un adjectif approprié à Shizuo et le médecin avait vite comprit ce qu'il voulait. Toutefois, il avait feint de se laisser tirer les vers du nez, son patient ayant la fâcheuse habitude de se buter quand il s'agissait de sa Némésis.

Après un énième soupir, il s'affala dans son canapé, les bras posés sur le dossier.

En désespoir de cause, il saisit la télécommande, alluma la télé et grogna quand les premières images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il s'en doutait.

Un foutu drama coréen à l'eau de rose !

Toutefois, il ne changea pas de chaîne et replongea dans ses pensées, la bouse télévisuelle ayant l'avantage de créer un fond sonore facile à ignorer.

Il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments en général, et encore moins quand il s'agissait des siens.

Il détestait l'asticot, de ça, il en était certain, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Cette haine, ils l'alimentait depuis des années et en étaient même venus à en oublier les fondements.

Enfin si ! Pour Shizuo, elle n'avait vraiment atteint sa pleine mesure que lorsque qu'il fut accusé de meurtre par l'informateur.

L'action en elle même n'était pas responsable de la flambée de haine intense qui s'en était suivie. Mais les conséquences de cette accusation si, à savoir la perte de son emploi de barman, trouvé par son frère Kasuka, et de ses chances d'avoir une vie à peu près normale malgré sa force démesurée.

Bien qu'il ai été innocenté, il avait été impossible pour lui de retrouver durablement un emploi, son caractère instable n'aidant pas.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à travailler pour Tom, usant quotidiennement de cette force qu'il avait tant voulu oublier et qui désormais le coupait du monde ''normal'' qu'il aspirait tant à intégrer.

Que se soit clair. Il n'en voulait pas à Tom, loin de là. Ce dernier était son ami depuis longtemps et lui avait donné un travail, le sortant d'une spirale infernale dans laquelle il était en train de s'enfoncer.

Cela s'était passé il y a plusieurs années, mais le brasier de haine était resté, alimenté par les nombreuses courses-poursuites et actions malveillantes de la part des deux hommes. Chacun souhaitant ardemment la mort de l'autre.

Et voilà qu'à présent, Izaya l'avait non seulement épargné, deux fois, mais en plus lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Et lui, de son côté, avait volontairement dévié son poing et, par dessus le marché, avait embrassé l'asticot.

Il savait qu'il se mentait quand il disait qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour se venger de lui.

Il y avait eu autre chose qui avait initié cette impulsion et qui, quoi qu'il en dise, lui avait fait apprécier la sensation des lèvres d'Izaya sur les siennes.

Et cela s'était empiré quand Izaya avait voulu lui rendre la pareille.

Sentir son corps contre le sien, sa langue jouer avec la sienne, avait balayé toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir avant. Quand Izaya, après s'être un peu débattu, avait finalement cédé, il s'était senti si bêtement heureux qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire maintenant qu'il étudiait ça à froid.

Il porta une main à sa bouche et caressa distraitement ses lèvres tandis que son regard se portait sur l'écran face à lui.

Un jeune homme était en train de saisir la main d'une lycéenne rougissante tout en lui déclarant son amour.

Shizuo allait lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de mièvrerie quand il se rappela que se retourner le cerveau comme il était en train de le faire n'était pas moins ridicule.

Un peu énervé contre lui même, il suivi plus attentivement le déroulement du feuilleton.

Les protagonistes à présent réunis dans l'amour le plus parfait et évident, s'embrassaient chastement, les joues plus rouges que des feux de signalisation.

« On pourrait faire cuire une omelette sur leurs visages », ricana le jeune homme.

Il ressentit toutefois une pointe d'envie devant le doux contact et cela le fit frémir.

« Est ce que j'aime Izaya ? »

L'interrogation l'avait traversé spontanément, ainsi prit-il le temps de réfléchir, avant de secouer la tête avec une grimace.

Bien sûr que non, il n'aimait pas l'asticot.

Il était déjà tombé amoureux et bien qu'aucune de ses relations n'ai durée très longtemps, il savait ce que l'on ressentait à ce moment là. Ce qui l'avait traversé au contact d'Izaya n'était pas de l'amour, il en était sûr.

Qu'était ce dans ce cas ?

Les questions tournoyaient et il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à les démêler seul. Mais il rechignait à demander conseil à qui que se soit, sachant qu'il ne pourrait occulter longtemps le nom de la personne qui éveillait ainsi son intérêt.

Il éteignit de nouveau la télé et se rendit compte que l'obscurité s'était emparée de la pièce.

En effet, l'après midi touchait à sa fin et baignait le paysage urbain dans une sombre grisaille, les nuages se déversant toujours, alors que les premières enseignes s'illuminaient dans la rue en contrebas.

Sans prendre la peine d'allumer, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se sentant transpirant d'avoir ainsi tourné en rond une grande partie de la journée.

Frottant mécaniquement ses cicatrices, il se glissa sous le jet brûlant et se détendit presque aussitôt.

Une vague de bien-être déferla sur lui alors que l'eau emportait ses interrogations avec elle.

Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller à cet apaisement inespéré.

* * *

Si effectivement l'un s'ennuyait ferme, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre pour qui la semaine avait été particulièrement occupée.

Présentement, un jeune informateur répondant au nom d'Izaya Orihara, tournait lentement dans son fauteuil de bureau, l'oreille scotchée à son téléphone et les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Il arrivait au terme d'une semaine de travail acharné qui allait lui permettre de définitivement mettre à bas la menace que les Deildegast faisaient planer sur le réseau souterrain.

A l'autre bout du fil, Shiki recueillait les dernières données collectées par l'informateur.

Ce dernier avait amplement dépassé les termes de son contrat en s'impliquant ainsi dans le chute de ses potentiels concurrents mais le yakuza n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après tout, il arrivait souvent que le jeune homme prolonge ainsi une enquête dans son propre intérêt.

La conversation touchait à sa fin.

\- Je te remercie pour ces informations, Izaya-kun, je pense que, de notre côté, nous passerons rapidement à l'action.

\- Je t'en pris. Cela veut dire qu'il faut s'attendre à du grabuge du côté d'Akihabara ?

\- Exactement, la famille qui gère ce secteur voit vraiment d'un mauvais œil les tentatives de sape de ces étrangers. Ils agirons sûrement dès demain soir, et nous les y aiderons.

\- Voilà qui est terrifiant ! Ils ne vous portent pourtant pas dans leurs cœurs, je me trompe ?

Le yakuza eu un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai, et pourtant ! Dans certaines situations, les pires ennemis peuvent se transformer en alliés si un objectif commun se présente.

\- J'ai tout de même de sérieux doutes sur la longévité d'une telle alliance.

\- C'est pourtant comme ça que sont nées de nombreuses ententes dans le milieu et j'espère en conclure une avec nos chers collègues d'Akihabara, cela ne pourra que renforcer nos positions respectives.

Shiki pouvait presque deviner l'expression dubitative du jeune homme .

\- Mouais, fait attention quand même. Comme on dit ''L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme''

\- Ne t'en fait pas Orihara, je sais garder mes arrières. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai pas mal de travail qui m'attend et je suppose qu'il en est de même pour toi.

\- T'imagine pas ! A plus Yogi-kun !

L'informateur raccrocha et se remis face à son ordinateur en s'étirant, une légère grimace déformant ses traits.

Si ses ecchymoses s'étaient plus ou moins bien résorbées, ses côtes, en revanche, continuaient à l'élancer.

Il allait se lever pour se faire un thé quand Namie entra, les mains encombrées de courrier.

Elle s'approcha du bureau de son patron et en déposa une partie avant de rejoindre son propre poste de travail.

L'attention d'Izaya fut immédiatement attirée par un petit colis qui, bien sûr, était sans envoyeur.

Il eu la surprise d'y découvrir un petit sachet contenant deux petites billes de métal, l'une étant légèrement déformée.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Namie avait relevé la tête de son courrier et fixait le jeune homme, curieuse.

Sans répondre à sa question, il tourna sur sa chaise avant de se lever.

\- Je sort, prend ta soirée Namie.

Interdite, elle protesta.

\- Attend Izaya ! On a encore du boulot par dessus la tête !

\- Nous avons terminé ce pour quoi nous avons été payés, le reste c'est du bonus. Alors, prend ta soirée et fait en ce que tu en veux mais les heures sup' ne seront pas payées ce soir. A toi de voir !

Là dessus, il franchit la porte, ignorant la vague de désapprobation silencieuse irradiant de son associée.

* * *

Izaya arpentait rapidement les rues d'Ikebukuro.

Le déluge ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer avec l'arrivée de la nuit et à peine était il sorti de la station de métro que son manteau se retrouva trempé, le collant désagréablement.

Aussi, il ne chercha pas à retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il arriva en vue de sa destination.

Il scruta attentivement la façade du bâtiment. Et, sachant parfaitement où chercher, il sourit en voyant une lueur émaner d'une certaine fenêtre.

Il n'avait donc pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien et son jouet était bien là, disponible.

Une fois devant la bonne porte, il hésita.

Voyait il vraiment encore Shizu-chan comme une distraction?

De toute évidence, la semaine dernière, les règles du jeu avaient nettement évoluées.

Mais avait-ce réellement été un jeu ?

Il se souvenait la façon dont Shizuo lui avait répondu au lieu de le repousser.

Aucune des réactions de ce dernier n'avaient été calculées à ce moment là, et, étant le type de personne à obéir à l'instinct, cela voulait dire qu'il avait répondu spontanément en sachant pertinemment qui l'embrassait.

« Si seulement tu réfléchissais un peu avant d'agir, stupide protozoaire »

Izaya ne voulait pas trop penser à ce que cela impliquait mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait en imputer toute la responsabilité à son ennemi.

D'ordinaire, il disposait d'une pléiade de solutions pour faire sortir l'ex barman de ses gonds et il savait que si il avait persévéré dans la provocation, il serait tout autant parvenu à ses fins.

Et pourtant, il avait choisi l'option consistant en un rapprochement corporel sans rien de commun avec un combat, et avait ensuite perdu le contrôle des événements et sa raison.

Car il fallait bien qu'il soit honnête avec lui même, il avait bel et bien capitulé face à l'assaut des lèvres de Shizuo.

Et le voilà maintenant à tergiverser devant une stupide porte.

Il grogna de mécontentement et posa la main sur la poignée, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Après tout, il était Izaya Orihara et il n'était pas du genre à atermoyer!

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il n'y aura rien qu'il ne saurait craindre.

Il abaissa doucement la poignée, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle soit verrouillée, et poussa doucement contre le battant.

Les oreilles grandes ouvertes, il avança dans l'appartement en le balayant des yeux.

Il était sombre, et la lueur qu'il avait perçue d'en bas semblait provenir de la télévision, dont il percevait vaguement le bruit de fond.

Bien qu'il se sache silencieux, il trouvait étrange que Shizuo n'ai pas encore détecté sa présence.

Il referma, toujours silencieusement, le battant, et il s'avança dans la chaleur de la pièce.

Les sens aux aguets, il s'approcha de l'écran et y vit défiler les images d'une pub débile accompagnée d'une musique entêtante.

Il se pencha en avant et avisa la silhouette de Shizuo étendue de tout son long sur le canapé.

Le garde du corps dormait paisiblement.

L'informateur, d'abord surpris, s'avança pour l'observer de plus près. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il avait l'occasion d'approcher aussi près de sa Némésis (sans qu'elle doit aux portes de la mort bien sûr!).

Le jeune homme était allongé sur le ventre, un bras traînant hors de la banquette, et était vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging.

Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillé de sa douche et quelques gouttes glissaient le long de son visage et de sa nuque. Le regard de l'informateur dérapa vers le dos exposé et il suivit des yeux les courbes des muscles fins.

Il se surprit à vouloir toucher cette peau qui lui semblait si lisse.

« A te voir comme ça, je me dis qu'il serait si facile de te tuer, Shizu-chan. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne suis plus aussi sûr de le vouloir qu'avant »

Izaya s'approcha encore, jusqu'à se trouver accroupi devant le visage de l'endormi.

Il observa les traits détendus, exempts de colère, la façon dont sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte et le souffle régulier qui s'en échappait.

« Il est bien moins désagréable endormi qu'éveillé, il en paraîtrait presque beau »

Quelques mèches décolorées collaient à ses tempes, et l'une d'elle laissa échapper une perle d'eau qui dévala la joue du garde du corps et resta suspendue le long de son menton.

Izaya en avait suivi le cheminement et la fixait maintenant presque avec fascination.

Lentement, il leva la main et, du bout du doigt, la cueillit, effleurant à peine la peau en dessous.

Il observa la goutte trembler une seconde avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

Il releva les yeux et tomba face à un regard chocolat qui le fixait avec étonnement.

Le jeune homme cessa de respirer, dans l'expectative quand à la réaction du garde du corps.

Ce dernier n'eus, pour une fois, aucune difficulté à sortir du gaz.

Il se redressa d'un coup, sans lâcher le regard de l'autre, et ramena les jambes sous lui, prèt à bondir.

\- Bordel Izaya ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Izaya, que le brusque mouvement avait fait se lever, ne put s'empêcher... bah d'être lui.

\- Tadaima chéri ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir !

Shizuo se leva lentement et, les sourcils froncés, s'approcha de l'informateur.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ? Répond !

\- Ne te fâche pas Shizu-chan, tu es bien plus mignon quand tu es détendu. Figure toi que je ne suis pas venu ici pour me bagarrer, après tout, je ne guéris pas aussi vite que toi. Je suis venu te rendre quelque chose.

Shizuo, que la première partie de la réponse avait un peu déconcerté, observa l'informateur plonger la main dans la poche de son manteau et en tirer un petit sachet transparent. Il le rattrapa par réflexe quand il lui jeta.

Il alluma une lampe d'appoint et son regard s'agrandit quand il vit enfin ce qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume.

Il ouvrit lentement le sachet et fit rouler les petites billes de métal, leur contact froid le faisant tressaillir. Il en oublia presque la présence de l'informateur à ses côtés qui, lui, ne perdait pas une miette de ses réactions.

Il saisit la balle déformée, et la porta devant ses yeux.

« Et dire que c'est quelque chose d'aussi petit, d'aussi insignifiant, qui à failli me tuer. Cette balle n'a raté mon cœur que parce que ma côte était là pour la dévier. Si elle avait été tirée à peine plus haut que quelques millimètres, je serai mort aujourd'hui »

Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes puis, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, il les remis dans le sachet et s'approcha de l'informateur.

Celui ci réprima un mouvement de recul, constatant qu'il n'avait rien de vindicatif, mais sursauta néanmoins quand il se saisit de sa main.

Shizuo y déposa les balles et referma les doigts fins, tout en la gardant entre les siennes.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Izaya n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement pour échapper à l'étreinte chaude de ces grandes mains.

\- Je veux que tu les gardes, pour te souvenir que je suis humain.

"Car elles sont les preuves de ma faiblesse"

Izaya écarquilla les yeux.

« Alors là! Je ne l'avait pas vue venir celle là ! »

Il se mit à rire. Mais ce n'était pas le rire cruel, un peu fou, dont il avait l'habitude.

C'était un vrai rire, né d'un amusement sincère et qui s'épanouissait de plus en plus, lui rosissant les joues et faisant briller ses yeux.

Éberlué, Shizuo observa le visage transfiguré de l'informateur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi. Et il se rendit compte qu'il adorait ça.

Izaya se calma et ficha son regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles, pour une fois, étaient dénuées de moquerie.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Un peu honteux de s'être fait surprendre, il détourna les yeux et relâcha son emprise sur la main qu'il avait gardée prisonnière.

Alors seulement il se rendit compte que la veste et le pantalon de l'informateur étaient trempés et qu'il s'était mis à frissonner.

Sans un mot, Shizuo se retourna et disparu dans sa chambre.

Surpris, Izaya glissait le sachet dans sa poche quand un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il avait froid et seule sa main semblait épargnée, encore imprégnée de la chaleur du garde du corps.

Il allait se détourner pour partir quand ce dernier refit irruption dans la pièce. Il avança à grands pas et fourra un paquet de tissu dans les bras de son visiteur.

\- Va prendre une douche, tu vas chopper la crève.

Shizuo avait dit ça sans le regarder et disparut de nouveau, vers la cuisine cette fois.

Interdit, Izaya resta silencieux une seconde avant de lâcher, un brin moqueur :

\- Alors ça, c'est trop mignon Shizu-chan !

La réponse lui vint de loin, étouffée.

\- Ta gueule vermine. Si tu continues à t'égoutter par terre, c'est toi qui passe la serpillière.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit, alors que l'informateur se dirigeait vers ce qui lui semblait être la salle de bain.

Il en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, réchauffé, portant une chemise blanche légèrement trop grande et un jogging semblable à celui que portait Shizuo.

Il avançait pieds nus (ses chaussettes trônaient fièrement au sommet du radiateur) et alla, sous l'injonction de son hôte, placer ses vêtements humides sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Un fois cela fait, il le rejoignit dans la petite cuisine.

Shizuo, adossé au frigo, une tasse de thé à la main, leva la tête à son arrivée. Il lui désigna du menton un seconde tasse fumante qui l'attendait sur la table près de lui.

Izaya s'en saisit et jeta un regard au jeune homme, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien !

\- Va y, sort la, ta connerie !

\- Oh, je me disais juste que tu faisais un bon monstre d'intérieur.

La main de Shizuo se crispa sur la tasse, sans la briser toutefois, et Izaya vit son visage se fermer.

Ils burent leur thé dans un silence tendu.

Shizuo fut le premier à finir. Il se retourna pour fouiner dans le frigo et en sortit plusieurs bentos tout fait. Il en saisit un et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il sortit de son mutisme une fois installé, parlant sèchement par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu peux rester le temps que tes vêtements soit secs, en attendant, sert toi si tu as faim.

Izaya soupira un peu dans la lourde chape de silence qui semblait s'être de nouveau abattue sur l'appartement.

Il s'approcha de la table étudiant les différents bentos à sa disposition.

Il n'avait pas faim.

Sans rien prendre, il s'installa à la table et sortit son téléphone.

Il y pianotait encore quand Shizuo revint.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Nhhh.

Le jeune homme renifla face à cette réponse pour le moins évasive et se plaça derrière lui pour tenter de lire par dessus son épaule en marmonnant.

Izaya éteignit l'écran en se tournant vers l'autre.

\- C'est pas beau d'espionner Shizu-chan. Et parle clairement, j'ai pas de décodeur intégré moi.

\- J'espionne pas ! Et je disais que je savais d'où venait ta carrure d'asticot maintenant.

Le jeune informateur plissa les yeux et se leva, faisant face à Shizuo.

Comme ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il se retrouva presque collé à lui, le coin de la table appuyant contre ses reins.

Mais Izaya était loin de vouloir s'écarter. Au contraire.

Il s'avança jusqu'à le frôler.

\- Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire la semaine dernière, non ?

A son tour, Shizuo se pencha vers le visage de l'informateur, un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui répondit par une autre question.

\- Depuis quand est ce que tu te soucie de ce qui peut me plaire, Izaya ?

\- Depuis que je sais que faire l'exact inverse te fais chier, Shi-zu-chan ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Le sourire de Shizuo s'élargit, reflet de celui qu'arborait l'informateur. Ils étaient maintenant quasiment joue contre joue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je te disais que j'ai détesté ça ?

La voix d'Izaya se fit plus profonde, son souffle chatouilla la nuque à côté de lui et il vit avec satisfaction les petits cheveux se hérisser.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'aime te contrarier par dessus tout. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser passer une si belle occasion ?

Là dessus, comblant l'infime distance les séparant, il se mit à mordiller le lobe de Shizuo. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au dos solide, appréciant enfin la douceur de l'épiderme sous ses paumes.

Shizuo grogna tandis qu'il offrait sa gorge aux lèvres audacieuses. Il se saisit fermement des hanches fines de l'informateur et le repoussa vers la table.

Ce dernier s'y hissa, faisant face au regard chocolat maintenant enflammé et en profita pour l'attirer plus près, lui ménageant une place entre ses jambes.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, sans retenue ni réflexion.

Les mains d'Izaya étaient profondément enfouies dans les douces mèches blondes, griffant légèrement le cuir chevelu, tandis que celles de Shizuo serraient sa taille avec force, soudant leurs torses dans une étreinte rude.

Tout deux cherchaient à diriger le baiser sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à prendre le dessus, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après plusieurs secondes de lutte, la même lueur de défi brillait dans leurs yeux.

Izaya rit légèrement, les joues un peu roses.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui déteste ça, je trouve que tu le prends plutôt bien Shizu-chan. M'aurais tu menti ?

Avec un petit sourire en coin (si si, vous savez, _ce_ petit sourire :3), le concerné lui répondit, frôlant sa bouche de ses lèvres.

\- Peut être que j'ai menti, en effet, mais c'est toi l'expert en la matière alors je préfère te laisse juger par toi même.

\- On t'as déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ?

\- Souvent, oui. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il prit d'assaut le cou de l'informateur, y faisant courir tour à tour ses lèvres et ses dents.

Izaya laissa échapper un petit soupir qui fit sourire les lèvres contre sa peau.

« Je ne suis pas le seul ne pas aimer, apparemment »

Du bout du nez, il remonta le long de la mâchoire et alla en caresser les contours de l'oreille, tout en chatouillant la peau fine de son souffle chaud.

Trouvant Izaya inhabituellement docile, il se recula.

Ce dernier gardait les yeux fermement clos, jugulant par ce moyen la vague de désir qu'avait fait naître en lui cette caresse curieusement intime.

Il les rouvrit à demi quand le contact se rompit et, vrillant son regard dans celui de Shizuo, il y vit le reflet de sa propre impatience.

Constatant cela, une vague de chaleur irradia de son bas ventre, le faisant légèrement haleter, chaleur qu'il sentit se propager à travers tout son corps.

De son côté, Shizuo n'en menait pas large non plus, il savait qu'il allait dépasser le point de non-retour.

Il se retenait depuis le début, jugulant son envie de passer à l'étape supérieure, et l'expression qu'arborait l'asticot à cet instant ne faisait rien pour l'y aider.

C'est quand il croisa le regard de ce dernier qu'il perdit le contrôle.

.

* * *

Mouhahaha~ *lève les bras aux ciel* (- Putain, t'es vraiment pas nette! Et en plus tu cherches la merde! -Je plaide coupable!)

Breeef! Je suis contente de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus! L'écriture du dernier chapitre est bien avancé et je vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour le découvrir :)

L'aventure touche bientôt à sa fin et ça me fait un peu bizarre ^^

Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)

Je vous fait un gros kiss' à toutes (tous?) et vous dis à la semaine prochaine


	8. Chapter 8

Hellow!

Je rencontre actuellement de gros problèmes de réseau (Pourquoi, internet? Pourquoi?), mais comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction avec...un piti lemon!

Rating M pour ce chapitre donc!

En tout cas, grand merci à toi, Fullby, pour ta petite review ^^ j'espère qu'après ce chapitre tu me détestera un peu moins ;) (double kiss géant pour toi également!)

A mon grand désespoir, Narita-sama n'a pas consentit à me céder ses personnages, ils demeurent donc son entière propriété.

Chères toutes, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce fut le froid qui réveilla Izaya.

Avec un petit grognement, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur une pièce sombre, qu'éclairait à peine les lumières de la ville.

Il eu un moment de flottement, durant lequel il essaya tant bien que mal de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait car, de toute évidence, il n'était pas dans sa chambre de Shinjuku.

Un froissement à côté de lui attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et fixa la forme étendue sur les draps.

Shizuo dormait profondément, face à lui, et sa peau pâle semblait luire faiblement dans l'obscurité.

Ils avaient du bouger durant leur sommeil car quand Izaya avait succombé à Morphée, il se souvenait de sa chaleur l'enveloppant, l'un de ses bras reposait d'ailleurs toujours sur sa hanche.

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu, tirant un pan de couverture à lui, et observa le visage paisible de l'endormi.

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé le voir un jour dormir ainsi alors que je suis juste à côté »

Il tendit le bras et caressa du bout des doigts les doux cheveux blonds.

« Cela dit, je n'aurai jamais imaginé non plus qu'une telle chose arrive. »

Sa main glissa le long du visage, effleurant les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

« Je ne sais même plus à quel moment ça a changé, j'avais encore envie de le tuer il y a quelques jours. »

Sous la pression de ses doigts, un soupir échappa à Shizuo, ce dernier poussant inconsciemment son visage contre la paume de l'informateur, qui se prit à sourire en voyant cela.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'a rien d'un monstre, à le voir comme ça. Je ne l'aime toujours pas, mais je ne veux pas avoir à le tuer, pas aujourd'hui »

Izaya se rallongea, gardant la main sur la nuque du blond, son pouce voyageant le long de sa mâchoire. Il vit de la chair de poule se former sur le bras tenant son flanc alors qu'un frisson agitait le corps en face de lui.

Et soudainement, il n'eut plus froid.

En effet, Shizuo s'était de nouveau pelotonné contre lui, le tractant à moitié contre son torse.

Son bras était remonté dans son dos, calant son épaule contre ses côtes, ses longues jambes s'entremêlant aux siennes.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête vers la tignasse blonde qui lui chatouillait le menton. Il sentait contre son cou le souffle de l'autre qui y avait niché son visage avec un petit grognement de satisfaction.

Il essaya, sans succès, de se rendormir mais le contact de la peau de Shizuo sur la sienne réveillait en lui les souvenirs de la nuit passée.

* * *

.

Izaya se tenait sur la table, les mains soudées aux épaules de Shizuo tandis qu'il sentait ses poils se hérisser sous ses caresses.

Il maîtrisait à grand peine le feu qui l'envahissait et menaçait de le consumer quand l'autre s'était reculé. Il avait ravalé un grognement d'irritation, puis son regard avait croisé celui de Shizuo.

Ce dernier l'avais alors ceinturé de les bras puissants et plaqué contre lui, dévorant son cou, son visage et le haut de son torse que dévoilait sa chemise trop grande.

Lorsque les lèvres agiles glissèrent le long de sa clavicule, un long frisson le parcourut et, en réponse, ses hanches ondulèrent, frottant son ventre contre celui du blond.

Il enroula possessivement ses jambes autour du bassin de Shizuo tandis qu'il empoignait avec force les cheveux décolorés pour ramener son visage face a lui et s'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa bouche.

Sans rompre le baiser, le garde du corps l'avait soulevé et maintenu contre lui sans effort apparent, faisant se resserrer l'étreinte d'Izaya sur ses cheveux et sur ses hanches.

Il le porta alors jusqu'au canapé où il l'étendit, l'emprisonnant sous son corps.

L'informateur sentit des mains impatientes parcourir son corps, se faufilant sous le tissu de la chemise puis finissant par en défaire les boutons pour lui retirer brusquement.

Il tressaillit violemment, le mouvement ayant réveillé la douleur dans ses côtes, et sa grimace dut alerter le garde du corps car il eut l'air de reprendre un semblant de contrôle.

Il l'observa parcourir son torse du regard et s'arrêter sur les larges pigmentations bleu-vert qui, il le savait, s'y étalaient ostensiblement.

Shizuo s'était alors penché et avait effleuré le flanc meurtri du bout des lèvres. Il avait poursuivit son manège quelques instants, jusqu'à sentir la tension quitter ses muscles.

L'informateur l'avait alors sentit dévier en direction de son pectoral et il avait laissé échapper un petit gémissement quand une langue chaude entreprit de jouer avec son mamelon.

Des picotements traversaient son bas ventre et il sentait le sang affluer en direction de sud.

Ne souhaitant pas être le seul dans cet état, il se redressa et retourna Shizuo sur le dos.

Celui ci se laissa faire quand il grimpa à califourchon sur son ventre, tout en continuant de caresser doucement ses cuisses à travers le tissu.

L'informateur avait alors profité de sa position pour contempler le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Shizuo le fixait, son regard chocolat maintenant clairement enflammé, alors que sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Izaya admira son visage et ses traits fins à présent empreints d'autant de désir que de nervosité, autour duquel de déployait une tignasse blonde plus ébouriffée que jamais.

Il tendit la main et parcourut d'une caresse ferme le torse sous lui, partant du cou, soulignant une clavicule saillante, joua un instant avec un téton durci, puis contourna les balafres rosée si proches de son cœur. Il griffa légèrement les abdominaux qui se contractèrent convulsivement alors qu'un frisson s'emparait du corps brûlant entre ses cuisses.

En réponse, il avait sentit les mains du blond remonter le long de ses cuisses, flatter ses hanches, pour finalement terminer sur ses fesses qu'il pressa doucement. La chaleur diffusée par le garde du corps était effarante et Izaya pouvait la sentir à travers le tissu.

Shizuo s'était mis à masser son arrière-train, faisant naître une puissante décharge électrique en lui.

Il s'entendit émettre un long bruit de gorge alors que ses hanches s'étaient mises à doucement se mouvoir contre celles de l'autre.

Ce dernier s'était redressé, prenant appui sur le dossier, et l'avait de nouveau attiré à lui, soudant leurs lèvres.

Assis sur les hanches de Shizuo, Izaya pouvait à présent sentir son début d'érection contre sa cuisse.

Il s'y frotta, étouffant le petit gémissement du blond dans nouveau un baiser et sentit que lui-même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Shizuo, que le mouvement avait échauffé, avait passé les mains sous les élastiques du jogging et du boxer de l'informateur et tirait dessus brusquement, laissant échapper un grognement agacé envers ces encombrants tissus.

Face à l'empressement manifeste du blond, Izaya n'avait pu retenir un petit rire.

\- Quelle brute tu fais Shizu-chan !

\- Ta gueule et aide moi au lieu de rigoler.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé.

Là dessus, il se souleva, permettant à Shizuo de retirer les vêtements importuns et les balancer dans un coin non-identifié de la pièce.

Il ne se rassit pas tout de suite et en profita pour caresser l'entre-jambe du blond à travers le tissu.

Satisfait, il avait vu ce dernier basculer la tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux, un long soupir tremblant franchissant ses lèvres. Face à une telle expression, Izaya sentit son peu de self contrôle partir en fumée.

Il lui arracha presque son pantalon et se ré-installa sur son bassin. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs sexes entrèrent en contact, frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Haletant, Shizuo s'était saisit de l'érection d'Izaya et avait commencé à le caresser doucement.

L'informateur, face à la vague de plaisir qui l'avait envahi, avait laissé tomber son front contre l'épaule solide face à lui. Il haletait, et parfois un gémissement lui échappait quand Shizuo touchait un point sensible.

Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, mais ce n'était rien face à la chaleur de cette main sur lui et du brasier qu'elle faisait naître dans tout son bas ventre.

Il s'était mis à respirer de plus en plus vite, à mesure de la cadence augmentait, et il avait eu vaguement conscience de ses muscles se contractants convulsivement.

Puis il atteint le point de non retour.

Il perdit pied alors qu'il se noyait dans les sensations qui envahissaient son corps. De longs frissons électrisèrent ses nerfs tandis que tout ses muscles se raidissaient et qu'il se libérait.

Basculant la tête en arrière, il laissa échapper dans un souffle :

''- Shi-zu-ooo...''

Il se laissa alors retomber contre le torse du garde du corps, le visage à nouveau niché dans son cou.

Il repris peu à peu sa respiration à mesure que se calmaient les tremblements de ses muscles.

Il avait sentit l'autre main de Shizuo venir lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'il se sentait envahi d'une douce sensation de bien être.

Quelques instants plus tard, il releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles acajou dans celles de son partenaire. Bien que ce dernier affichât un flegme exemplaire, Izaya remarqua ses pupilles dilatées par l'excitation et le désir, ainsi que ses lèvres mordues et sa respiration précipitée.

Sa main continuait la caresse sur son cuir chevelu.

La voix devenue rauque, Shizuo murmura doucement à son l'oreille, la mordillant au passage.

\- Bordel Izaya, tu aurais du te voir, tu étais...indescriptible.

Izaya avait frémi à ces mots.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Shizu-chan...

Un grognement le coupa

\- Tu sais, je préfère quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Faisant preuve d'une totale mauvaise foi, l'informateur rétorqua d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé plus ferme.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir appelé ainsi, _Shizu-chan !_

Le blond avait plissé les yeux, un lueur étrange dansant dans ses iris chocolat.

\- Dans ce cas, faut il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il avait pris possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser où Izaya sentait clairement son impatience et sa frustration.

Malgré son récent orgasme, il avait sentit le feu liquide se répandre de nouveau dans ses veines alors que le bassin de Shizuo se mouvait doucement entre ses jambes.

Ce dernier avait dégagée sa seconde main, encore souillée de la jouissance du brun, d'entre leurs deux corps, et l'avait dirigée vers son intimité.

Izaya s'était crispé en réalisant ce que cela impliquait puis, sous le doux massage des doigts de Shizuo, il s'était mis à apprécier cet étrange attouchement.

Il s'était détendu et, constatant cela, Shizuo avait continué à le préparer.

Cela avait été un peu douloureux au début, puis affreusement gênant.

Pour se détourner de cette gêne, il avait repris la bouche du blond dans un baiser hésitant.

Quand finalement Shizuo retira ses doigts, il avait lu dans son regard, sous l'envie et l'excitation, la même incertitude que lui même ressentait.

Ils n'étaient vierges ni l'un ni l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne savait à quoi s'attendre maintenant.

\- Tu veux vraiment le faire ?

\- C'est un peu tard pour demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Izaya avait souri à ces paroles

« Je ne pensais pas l'entendre me dire ça un jour »

\- Et si je te disais non ? Tu t'arrêterais là ?

Il l'avait vu déglutir, puis baisser les yeux.

\- Je...oui...si c'est ce que tu...ce que tu veux...mais...

Shizuo s'était tu.

\- Mais ?

Se mordant les lèvres, le garde du corps avait sondé le visage de l'informateur avant d'empaumer son visage, leurs bouches se frôlant.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter. _  
_

De nouveau, les paroles de Shizuo l'avait enflammé et il avait pris sa bouche, agressif, mordant parfois les lèvres douces, ses mains crispées sur les épaules du blond.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, alors.

\- I...Izaya

Gémissant son nom, Shizuo l'avait alors doucement pénétré, centimètres par centimètres.

L'informateur avait senti la douleur vriller son bas ventre, se crispant inconsciemment contre l'intrusion.

Mais le blond avait prit son mal en patience et, une fois sûr qu'il ne risquait plus de blesser Izaya, il avait commencé à bouger.

Rapidement, le plaisir avait envahi Izaya, qui s'était alors mis à onduler en rythme avec les coups de reins de l'homme sous lui.

Le rythme était allé crescendo et Shizuo l'avait tenu de plus en plus fort contre lui, répondant à ses gémissements par de petits grognements rauques.

Izaya, dont les ongles labouraient le dos du garde du corps, avait senti la même sensation que plus tôt reprendre du terrain dans tout son corps.

Multipliée par dix.

Elle avait enflée, enflée, puis avait fini par déborder, le noyant et l'emportant sans qu'il puisse opposer de résistance. Seule la solidité du dos sous ses mains lui avait permis de ne pas se perdre.

\- _Iza...yaa..._

Il avait senti Shizuo trembler sous lui et avait baissé les yeux à temps pour le voir atteindre la jouissance.

Son visage transfiguré par le plaisir et le long geignement qu'il laissa échapper avaient renforcé le sentiment de béatitude dans lequel l'informateur sentait qu'il s'enfonçait.

Le silence s'était abattu sur l'appartement, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations qui s'apaisaient peu à peu.

Izaya s'était laissé totalement aller contre Shizuo, ses paupières s'alourdissant rapidement.

Il l'avait vaguement senti se lever, le tenant toujours fermement contre lui, puis, après un court trajet, l'avait déposé sur un lit accueillant et moelleux.

Le contact des draps froids avait fait frissonner l'informateur. Toutefois, il n'avait pas tardé à se sentir cotonneux, se sentant glisser doucement mais sûrement vers le sommeil.

Il avait à peine senti Shizuo le nettoyer vite fait, puis se glisser à son tour sous les draps, se pelotonnant contre lui et ainsi lui apportant sa chaleur bienvenue.

Il avait sombré.

.

* * *

Izaya ferma les yeux alors qu'il se remémorait ces sensations.

Inconsciemment, son souffle s'accéléra un peu alors que sa peau devenait de plus en plus sensible au moindre effleurement du garde du corps. Chacun de ses souffles dans son cou faisait naître de petits frissons qui descendaient le long de sa nuque.

Il serra plus fort les paupières, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, en vain. Ses sens étaient saturés de la présence de Shizuo, il sentait son odeur, sa chaleur autour de lui, le velouté de sa peau et la douceur des mèches blondes contre son cou. Cela aggrava son trouble malgré ses efforts pour se calmer.

« Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air »

Il inspira profondément et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du garde du corps sans le réveiller.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de contorsions qu'il parvint à s'extraire des draps et la fraîcheur de la pièce lui fit venir la chair de poule.

Après quelques pas hésitants, les muscles raidis par les courbatures, il sortit de la chambre le plus doucement possible. Il se crispa quand la porte se referma avec un petit cliquetis mais il n'attendit pas de savoir si il avait réveillé l'homme de l'autre côté pour se mettre en chasse de ses vêtements.

Plein d'espoir, il se dirigea vers ceux qu'ils portaient ce matin mais il déchanta bien vite en sentant l'humidité qui imprégnait encore le tissu.

Ayant enfilé ses vêtements d'emprunt, il grimaça en glissant les pieds dans ses chaussures mouillées.

Il en venait _presque_ à regretter d'avoir quitté la chaleur des bras de Shizuo.

Piquant une veste au hasard, il sortit doucement de l'appartement.

Dans la rue, un vent cinglant l'accueillit, faisant claquer les pans de son manteau. Il grelotta durement en rentrant le nez dans le col. L'odeur de Shizuo, très légère, lui vint aux narines.

« Tout compte fait, je regrette carrément ! »

Il faisait encore très sombre et il s'en fallait encore de plusieurs heures avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Le jeune informateur se mit à marcher lentement le long des rues désertes, sans but précis.

Pour une fois, son esprit était libre du tourbillonnement de questions qui le harcelait depuis bientôt un mois.

L'une d'elle subsistait néanmoins :

« Que va t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Continuer comme avant n'était plus envisageable, trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'ils passent outre, l'un comme l'autre.

« Enfin, si Shizu-chan s'est rendu compte de quelque choses ! Mais restons optimiste, il a déjà réussi à me surprendre. »

Si ce qui allait advenir de leur relation demeurait flou, Izaya s'en était curieusement détaché.

Louvoyant entre les flaques encore toutes récentes, Izaya ne prêta pas attention à son itinéraire. Il ne releva le nez que quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait tourné en rond et qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau devant l'immeuble qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

L'appartement semblait toujours plongé dans l'obscurité et le jeune homme hésitait à remonter tout de suite.

Instinctivement, il se mit à fouiller ses poches pour en extraire son téléphone. Il réalisa alors qu'il devait certainement encore se trouver sur la table de la cuisine du garde du corps.

Son soupir se perdit dans la violente bourrasque qui le cingla à ce moment là.

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Les rafales, de plus en plus incisives, l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et sa chaleur accueillante.

L'appartement obscur fut traversé rapidement et relativement silencieusement (oui, oui, _relativement._ Izaya, son coude plus précisément, ayant fait connaissance de manière plutôt... frappante, avec l'un des meubles qu'il injuria copieusement... dans sa tête).

Se massant le coude en maugréant, il parvint néanmoins à retrouver son précieux appareil.

Un message.

De Shiki, qui lui confirmait la conduite des représailles envers les Deildegast, prévues pour dans quelques heures maintenant.

Cette riposte n'allait pas se jouer uniquement sur le plan physique, et il avait besoin des capacités de l'informateur en piratage informatique pour les mettre définitivement hors course. Tout devant être parfaitement synchronisé afin de faire régner la plus profonde confusion parmi les rangs des assaillis.

Izaya sourit. Il tenait sa vengeance.

Initialement, son contrat avec le yakuza ne concernait que la recherche de quelques données essentielles.

Si seulement ils n'avaient pas osé s'en prendre à _son_ Shizu-chan, en plus d'attenter à sa vie, cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Dommage pour eux.

Ils allaient payer pour leur arrogance. Au centuple.

Les yeux de l'informateur brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais tandis d'un rictus dur tordait sa bouche.

\- Izaya ?

Le susnommé sursauta violemment, manquant d'échapper son téléphone.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qu'il distinguait vaguement à quelques pas de lui.

Prenant un air dégagé, voir vaguement ennuyé, il répondit, ironique.

\- Qui d'autre ?

Quelques secondes de silence.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

Les traits d'Izaya s'adoucirent à ses mots. Il savait que l'autre ne pouvait voir son visage, aussi autorisa t-il un petit sourire à ourler ses lèvres.

\- Je ne te savais pas si émotif, Shizu-chan.

\- La ferme, j'aurais préféré que tu ais dégagé le plancher.

Le jeune homme s'était tendu, Izaya le voyait à son attitude.

Il avança jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer ses traits. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un bras de distance.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, à ce niveau, ça tient presque du handicap.

Toujours souriant, il regarda le garde du corps s'agiter et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un bref instant avant que Shizuo tende le bras, posant doucement sa main le long de la mâchoire de l'informateur.

\- Tu es si froid.

Devant le double sens certainement involontaire de cette phrase, Izaya ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, profitant de la douce brûlure de cette main contre sa peau glacée.

Bon sang, ce monstre était un vrai radiateur sur pattes. Et il avait si froid.

Alors, il se décida.

Si il ne pouvait (ou voulait) tuer le monstre, alors il le dompterait.

Et il en serait le seul propriétaire. Il lui appartiendrait.

Il se fondit alors dans sa chaleur.

Surpris, Shizuo ne réagit pas tout de suite quand l'informateur vint se serrer contre lui.

Finalement il referma délicatement les bras sur le corps mince, comme craignant de le briser si il le serrait trop fort.

\- Izaya, je...

\- Tais toi, Shizuo, pour cette fois, s'il te plaît, tais toi.

La voix d'Izaya n'avait été qu'un murmure.

Shizuo laissa passer un bref instant, avant de marmonner, faisant sourire l'informateur contre lui.

\- Me donne pas d'ordres.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

Et bien voilà!

Ça me fait bizarre de mettre le point final à cette histoire mais je suis contente d'y être arrivé.

Je remercie toutes celles qui ont suivie cette fiction, qui l'ont mise en favoris et qui, bien sûr, ont pris le temps de poster une petite review. Ça à été extrêmement motivant et cela m'a permis de continuer malgré les pertes de motivation qui sont parfois survenues entre deux chapitres.

Ça a été une super expérience, n'ayant jamais fait lire quoi que se soit à qui que se soit, et je suis très, très, _très_ contente de voir que beaucoup de personnes ont lu et apprécié cette histoire.

Mais même si elle est terminée, j'ai encore plein d'idées (dont l'une concerne nos deux chouchous ci-présents ^^ )

Bref, après cette séquence émotion, je vous fais à toutes (tous?) un gros, GROS, kiss plein de meringues et de guimauves ~

PS n°1: C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon (même pour moi-même), j'espère donc que ça n'aura pas été trop brouillon! J'ai essayé de limiter le OOC, mais c'était pas évident ^^

PS n°2: Je me tâte à faire un petit épilogue (qq centaines de mots, pas plus), mais est ce vraiment nécessaire, j'aimerai avoir votre avis.


End file.
